Caught On Love
by BritLynn97
Summary: AH. Rose Hathway got in trouble with the law so Janine sent her to live with her father, Abe. While Rose is there she makes new friends and enemies while secrets are let out and past relationships are tested. While Rose thought she could stay out of trouble it seems that it always seems to follow her around.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story, so be nice. (: It's all human some of the characters might be OOC, so if you're like, "That's not how they really act!" I know and it was necessary for the plot. I love to receive constructive criticism so feel free to give me some in reviews. My updates might be irregular and not always on time or when you'd like them to be but you'll have to bear with me. _**

**_Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters. _**

_**Chapter 1 – Good Life**_

_The good life is  
What I need  
Too many people  
Stepping over me  
The only thing that's  
Been on my mind  
Is the one thing I need before I die_

_All I want is a little of  
The good life  
All I need is to have  
A good time  
The good life_

I don't really know  
Who I am  
It's time for me  
To take a stand  
I need a change  
And I need it fast  
I know that any day  
Could be the last

My legs hit the ground faster and harder as I increased my running speed. I chose the time to look behind me and sure enough the cops were still there. Come on, give a girl a break! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So why, you ask, am I running? Possibly because I have a gun on me plus some drugs.

I wasn't really planning on getting thrown in jail tonight so the only thing I could think of was to run. So here I am, running for about twenty minutes. You'd think two grown men could catch a seventeen year old but no. They were too full from all the donuts that these pigs eat. I on the other hand, have had nothing to eat. I wanted a donut now. Lucky bitches, they got to eat all the wonderful chocolate éclairs they wanted.

I looked behind me again and they were closing in on me. While I was ranting about donuts in my head I hadn't realized I was slowing down…and I didn't see the giant tree root sticking out of the ground, until I face planted into the sidewalk. I got up, as quickly as I could putting all my weight on my wrist and hand to get up. I must have sprained it while tripping like a dumbass because it hurt like a bitch to move it or put any kind of pressure on it. My ankle must have been sprained too. I couldn't run as fast because of my limping. _I'm so effin' going to jail tonight_, was my only thought as I was tackled to the ground. They flipped me on my stomach and cuffed me. I groaned.

"What's your name?" One of the cops asked me. I looked at him. He was maybe in his early forties with graying black hair and wrinkles were starting to show up on his face. He was pudgy, like the stereotypical cop.

"Rose." I spat. I hate cops.

"Rose, why'd you run?"

"Because I saw your face." I figured why not? I was already going to be in deep shit so why not show my sarcastic, smart-ass side?

"Do you have any weapons on you or any illegal substances?" He ignored my comment. I was very tempted to say no then just let him pull out my gun and drugs to see his reaction but I was honest, which is surprising.

"Yes and yes." They two cops looked at me like I had three heads. "What? At least I'm being honest!" They searched me, taking out my ID, iPhone, Marijuana, Cocaine and finally my gun. Once the gun was pulled out I was pushed, very hard, into the side of the cruiser, which earned them some very colorful and rude names. After I was put into the back of the cruiser and they took me to jail.

"Why Rose? Why can't you for once stay out of trouble?" My mother, Janine screamed at me while walking out of the jail.

"Because mother dearest, it's the only way to survive. I need to be able to buy food for myself because you sit on your ass all day."

"Watch what you say to me, Rosemarie! I'd say 'do it again and I'll ship you to your father' but there won't be another time because I am shipping you there."

She has to be kidding! I've meet my father maybe twice my whole life and she just expects me to be 'shipped' to him? "You're kidding right?"

"No Rosemarie, I am not 'kidding you', not in the slightest. I packed all your things, you're leaving today." I looked at my mother completely enraged. I knew better to say anything. She wasn't good at doing anything but one thing was for sure when she made up her mind nobody could change it. I clenched my fist and grounded my teeth together. I got in her truck and we made our way home, or well my used to be home.

The "goodbye" with my mother was just her dropping me off, threatening me to actually get on the plane to California. She didn't say "I love you Rose" or "Be careful" just a "You better get your ass on that plane or else jail won't even be your biggest problem".

The flight to California was long, seeing as I was flying out from Montana. I had to sit next to a very annoying fat man. He was okay for the first hour talking about his two kids but then he started to talk about how he thinks his wife was cheating on him and how his secretary always flirted with him, which I thought was completely repulsive. Throughout the entire flight the man would not shut his cake hole.

When the plane landed I was relieved. I didn't have to heard the idiot talk anymore but that feeling was completely washed away when I seen my father. Ibrahim Mazur, the father who's been absent pretty much my entire life. I groaned and walked over to him.

"Rosemarie, you've grown up. Possessing guns, a fake ID and multiple drugs, I'm so proud of you." Great the old man had a since of humor.

"Well, you know seeing as how I had to live without my father my entire life and basically without my mother too, I had to turn to something. No one to each me right from wrong, I went to the wrong. It's great to see you cared after I went to the 'bad' crowd and got thrown in jail a couple of times." I growled out. "I didn't live the good life at all, and I'm only seventeen."

"Well smart-ass, that's why you're here. You are going to straighten your act, stop doing drugs, drinking and carrying guns on you wherever you go. Oh and by the way Rosemarie? I suggest you drop that attitude with me; after all I'm the one who has been bailing you out every time you've gone to jail." With that he turned around and started to walk away. I followed him out of the airport and to his car, which happened to be a Rolls Royce Ghost two-toned silver and black.** (pic on profile)**

"Holy shit." I murmured.

"Nice isn't it? I have another at home, would've been yours but I'm not sure anymore." My mouth hung open. "Well, if you stay out of trouble then it's yours if you get in trouble then I'll give it to my favorite…co-workers." His hesitation made me raise both of my eyebrows, both because I didn't have the ability to raise only one. He ignored it and got in the car. I followed suit and got in the passenger side. I gave one last look at the airport. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be able to be the Rose I was in Montana; Abe was going to convert me to the good side.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I know that there were a few mistakes and I'm sorry. There were a few things I forgot to mention in the first chapter like how Janine and Abe looked. Janine has medium length red curly hair. I don't remember exactly what she looked like for the actual book but that's what I picture every time I hear or read her name. Abe has dark brown hair that's almost black with a goatee and a moustache with a gold chain and a gold hoop earring. I'll be posting pictures of each character as they get introduced, so Rose, Janine and Abe will have links to their pictures on my profile once I've uploaded this chapter. (: Remember I like constructive criticism, anything to help me improve in my writing. _**

**_Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters. _**

_**Chapter 2 – Enemy**_

_Here you are, enemy.  
You are my hated enemy.  
Here I am, enemy.  
Number one rated enemy._

I'm a labeled, enemy.  
I am your mortal enemy.  
My actions, enemy.  
Make me your bitter enemy.

_All the world around enemy  
They're tearing up the ground enemy  
They're drawn in by the sound  
Enemy, enemy I must eliminate my..._

_Enemy_  
_Enemy_  
_Enemy_  
_Enemy, enemy I must eliminate my enemy._

_Your people, enemy._  
_My people's hated enemy._  
_What are you, enemy?_  
_Though a created enemy._  
_Terminate the, enemy._  
_Eradicate the hated enemy._  
_I am an enemy._  
_My very greatest enemy._

_**Disturbed - Enemy**_

We pulled up to the house, which was an understatement, about an hour later. The house, which shouldn't even be considered a house because it was so huge, was styled like any other California mansion that you always see. It had a driveway that wrapped around fountain that was in the middle. There were some trees and plants out front that made it look even better. It wasn't overloaded with plants like some people do and I think it takes away the whole beauty of these houses if you have too much going on.(**pic on profile)**

"Welcome to your new home, Rosemarie." I turned my attention from the house to Abe who had a huge smile on his face like he knew something I didn't, which was highly plausible.

"Old man," He raised his eyebrow at me, "Surely you can't be living here all by yourself, can you? I mean the house is huge. I would bet everything that I have that you have to be lonely." I smirked at him. I didn't know anything about Abe and I always wondered if he left because he found a new family.

"Actually, I'm not lonely. There are people who live here." He smiled at me, like he knew what I was trying to do.

I'm usually not one to ever show my emotions, even when the emotion is almost overcoming me. So like usual I hid my hurt, that I was right; he had a new family, with attitude."No, you're right. You would have been lonely at home with me and mom. Bored too, which would be why you left us, right?"

Abe ignored me and got out of his car mumbling under his breath, which didn't sound English at all. I rolled my eyes and got out too. I had to take off my 'Kayley' studded black jacket. It was way too hot outside to wear something that heavy. "Come on, Rose. I'll take you to your room." He started walking to the front door. I stood right where I was too busy still admiring the mansion. "Are you coming inside or not? Once your stuff is put in your room it'll be dinner time, which I happen to know they cooked your favorite." That snapped me out of my admiring. My favorite food was Chinese, how Abe knew that was beyond me but I was thankful but it was suspicious. He was bribing me to stay out of trouble…first the car and now my favorite food. I don't know, staying out of trouble keeps looking better and better.

If I thought the outside of the mansion was unbelievably gorgeous then the inside was like paradise. As soon as you walk in your hit with two parallel stair cases that led up to the second floor. In between the stairs was a hallway that, from what I could see, leads to the back yard with other doors leading to different rooms in the house. The floor was marble that looked like it was polished everyday because it was that new and nice looking.

I followed Abe up the stairs to my room. My room was also unbelievable. As soon as I walked, in the fireplace is what caught my attention first. It had brownish red colored stones on it. There was a light brown circular chair off to the side of the fire place, with a couple pillows on it. The bed was the most beautiful bed I've seen. It had brown sheets with different shades of brown pillows. The comforter was pulled down folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The rooms' walls were a nice dark brown. In the middle of the room was a brick designed dark brown and pale brown colored rug. My room was amazing and I was right, Abe was bribing me with nice things to be good…

I groaned and put my things on the bed and followed Abe out and down stair to the dining room. As we got closer to the dining room voices were getting louder. I was expecting women's voices but they were all very deep manly voices. Either Abe is now playing for the other team or…well that's the only thing I could think of. As soon as we walked in the dining room the voices stopped. I looked around the room and was surprised. The room was full of either old men or very young, very attractive men. They all stood up when Abe walked in which I raised my eyebrows at. Abe dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they all sat down.

I followed Abe to the head of the table where he took a seat and I took the empty one beside him. "Gentlemen, this is my daughter Rosemarie. I expect her to be treated with respect like you do me. Any inappropriate behavior towards her in any manner with be dealt with accordingly, am I understood?" Again I raised my eyebrows. My father defiantly wasn't playing for the other team and these hot men, obviously couldn't either? They screamed, "Mess with me and I'll chop your head off", so there was no way, especially with the way some of them were looking at me.

"It's Rose, old man." I smiled at him. The collectable gasps and looks as if I had two heads made it seem as though I said something wrong. I looked back at Abe confused. He just smiled at me.

"My daughter, _Rose_, gentlemen." They all looked at me to Abe then back to me giving me a nod. I shook my head. "While my daughter is in anyone's presence, there is to be no talk of _business_. There is no reason to burden her with the boring topic of work." Abe chuckled while giving me a pointed look. I remember, one of the few times he ever visited me I made it clear to him the whole concept of work was boring and that it was a topic I hated. I was seven and my mother always told me that my father was away because of business and work. It was always a touchy subject to me so I never wanted to talk about it.

They all nodded at Abe. All they seem to do is nod at him and me. It was kind of annoying. I hated silence and needed to fill it with most of the time pointless talk. After five minutes of just sitting at the dining table I was about to break the silence but Abe did.

"As a 'Welcoming gift' to my daughter, the normal dinner has been canceled." All the men groaned. I narrowed my eyes at the older men who glared at me. "Her favorite type of food has been prepared." Everyone looked as if my favorite food would kill them.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! It's only Chinese food! Calm yourselves down." Abe started to laugh while the men in the room looked taken aback.

"What, did you expect her to be a quiet good girl? She's my daughter; you should have expected a mouth to come with her." Abe laughed.

"Good, old man. I'm glad you get a kick out of this. While I'm getting death glares because they think eating something other than Liver and Caviar and all the other rich people nasty shit, you're laughing. Nice one." I smirked.

"That's why I'm laughing, little girl. Where do you think you got your taste in clothing and food from? Certainly not your mother." I laughed. Yes, certainly not her. She thought boots with flared out light Capri's looked good. Her taste in food was complete out of this world and not in the good way. She would mix things together thinking they'd taste good only to find out it tasted like shit.

"Oh god. I could go on and on about all the different concoctions she mixed up over the years. They all tasted horrible by the way. You're lucky you weren't her lab rat. I got sick a few times." I shook my head remembering when I asked her if she could make me a snack and ended up making chocolate chip cookies with salsa on the top. I realized this has been the most civilest conversation me and Abe have had since I have gotten here. Abe must have realized this too because when I looked at him he had a huge smile on his face. Just then the food was brought out and I didn't waste any time to start eating it.

It's been a while since I've last had Chinese food so I cherished the taste for as long as I could. Throughout the entire time I was eating I was given strangle looks by most of the men there. There were a few girls in the group that I didn't notice before who were giving me disgusted looks. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth.

"Can I ask what you're looking at? I know I'm beautiful but it won't work, to keep staring. My beauty won't rub off on you." I smirked at the girls whose eyes bulged. They all, there were three of them, looked at me surprised beside one. She had raven black hair with bright blue eyes. She had a scar going down from under her eye to her jaw. She was, still kind of is, beautiful. She was probably before whatever happened to her face. She was giving me a death look like she would jump over the table and strangle me. Ha, I'd like to see her try.

"You're very lucky your Ibrahim's daughter." She spat at me. I just smirked.

"Oh dear! Did Scarface just threaten who I assume is her boss's daughter? In front of him no less? Wow, old man. You've got a gutsy worker don't you?" Abe shook his head.

"Enough Natasha. She's my daughter so I wouldn't be fucking with her. It isn't me you'd have to be worrying about though. It's her. Should I inform you of why she's here? It just isn't a nice father daughter visit." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not old man? They'd find out sooner or later, right?"

"Possession of a knife and razor, night in jail, two year ago. Possession of a razor and marijuana in school, night in jail, two years ago. Fight, girl knocked out, last year. Gang fight, night in jail, last year. Three fights in a row, all knocked out, this year. Possession of a fake ID, Marijuana, cocaine, and a gun, Robbery, night in jail, yesterday." Now that I actually had that said allowed, I realized I was such a badass. Some of them weren't even my fault.

"Eh, the gang fight wasn't my fault. I was walking by and I got attacked by some asswipe. Like Jesus dude! Can't someone wear red and walk around at night and not be considered a blood?" Abe just shook his head. "But see, I'd suggest you not to mess with me, bitch. That is if you want the same fate as the three girls I fought this year. The only thing messing up your face now is the scar; I wouldn't want to add anymore would I?" Natasha was scared but she hid it well. She narrowed her eyes at me. "One thing is for certain Natasha, you do_ not_ want me as your enemy." With that I got up from the table and walked up to my room. I was pissed off and I was going to go out tonight, whether Abe liked it or not.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the second chapter. There probably was some mistakes and again I'm very sorry. I have pictures of Rose, Janine, Abe and Natasha on my profile. R&R (:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hii! Sorry it took me a little longer to update this one then the other ones. The last chapter had some mistakes and again I'm sorry. ): THey seem to become invisible when I'm rereading the chapter before I upload it but then become visible after it's up. The outfit,you'll see as soon as you read the chapter, won't be on my profile. The site I use, Polyvore, isn't working right on my computer, or well my Step mother's computer. She downloads tons of games so it's slow and likes to act up. For the outfits, until the site works on my compter again, you'll have to just use your imagination and try your best to get the picture of it in your mind. Again I'm sorry.**_

**_Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters. _**

**Chapter 3 – Hero**

_I'm just a step away; I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today (I'm falling off the edge today)_

_I am just a man, not superhuman (I'm not superhuman)_

_Someone save me from the haze_

_Just another war, just another family torn_

_Just a step from the edge, just another day in the world we live_

_I need a Hero to save me now_

_I need a Hero to save me now_

_I need a Hero to save my life_

_A Hero will save me just in time_

_I've got to fight today to live another day_

_Speaking my mind today (My voice will be heard today)_

_I've got to make a stand, but I am just a man (I'm not superhuman)_

_My voice will be heard today_

_Just another war, just another family torn (My voice will be heard today)_

_Just another year, the countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_**Skillet - Hero**_

Once I got to my room, which actually took a while because I got lost, I got into the shower. I needed to wash all the nastiness off of my body before I went anywhere. I was out in fifteen minutes.

I wrapped myself in my towel and went in to my room. I knew exactly what I was going to wear. I always wore it when I snuck out in Montana. I dug through my suitcase and found my favorite hooded sweat shirt. It was a dark turquoise colored hoodie with "I heart 1D" written in white letters on the front of it_**. ( A/N I'm a big One Direction fan so I had to incorporate them in here somehow ;D )**_ I pulled out some daisy duke's shorts out too. I put them on and found my book bag that I brought with me. I pulled out my Obey hat and then my favorite black and white Nikes_**. (Pic of outfit on profile)**_ I just threw my hair up in a mess pony tail.

First thing first, how to get out of this mansion without getting caught. I went over to one of the windows and looked out it. I couldn't see the driveway or the road from here so I have no idea how far I'd have to run to actually get out. I looked down at the ground but I couldn't see anything so I opened up the window. I checked my front pockets and made sure my iPhone was there then I took it out. I had an app on it to use the flash as a flashlight. I shined it towards the ground.

"Shit." Right under my window were rose bushes, "Ha, very funny Abe…very original." There were also hedges; this was so going to hurt. I shined the light onto the side of the house to see if there was a ledge or any place I could use at a footing. Down a few feet was a little ledge and with the light that was shining out from underneath it I'd say it was a part of a window. Great, not only getting out of this window and becoming Spiderman—or Spiderwoman in my case—would be difficult but I had to somehow make sure who ever was in that window or able to see out of it and would ultimately see me, not see me.

I put my phone away back into my front pocket. I took a deep breath and prayed to whoever was listening that I would at least not kill myself or break anything and put one of my legs out of the window, and then my other leg while holding on to the windowsill for dear life by my arms. Slowly and gently I lowered myself down until I could feel the tips of my sneakers touching the ledge. I let go of the windowsill, which was a stupid move. Not realizing that I probably would have needed to still hold on, I let go and fell the rest of the way down…right into the rose bush.

"Motherfuc—ouch!" Oh how I wished I could scream right now but instead I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I quickly got up and moved away from the window. I had no idea if anyone saw me or even heard me fall but I wasn't staying to find out. I started to run in the direction that I hoped was towards the road.

It didn't take long, maybe two minutes and I saw the road. _Freedom!_ "Hey!" someone shouted behind me. I internally cursed but increased my running to full out sprinting to the road.

On the drive to the house I remember having to go through the cities center so I ran towards that direction. I heard footsteps behind me probably the person, the man with the really deep, really sexy accented voice, who shouted at me. Was I really thinking about how sexy the guys' voice sounded like while running _away_ from him? _Really Rose? You're so stupid._ What? It was a wonderful voice! It sounds like an angel! _He was screaming at you?_ Oh shut up.

I'm going crazy, talking to myself. I shook my head and continued running. I looked behind me to see a giant chasing after me. I almost screamed but turned back around to watch where I was going. I had a sense of _Déjà vu_. Ahead of me I saw an alleyway. I hope it led to the street next to it or else I was so screwed. The giant was maybe twenty or thirty feet behind me so I ran into the alleyway. I was lucky or it was pure coincidence because it did lead to the other street. I picked up my speed and made it out of the alleyway before the giant was able to even get into the alley. I ran across the street and went into a building whose door was open. I stopped putting my hands on my knees to try and catch my breath. Outside I heard the man's footsteps right in front of the door. I held my breath hoping he wasn't smart enough to try and search the building. After a few seconds I heard his footsteps retreating. I was free to do whatever I wanted until Abe actually found me, which he probably would once he realized I wasn't in my room anymore…Probably sooner than I thought as soon as Mr. Giant gives Abe a call.

I opened the door of the building just enough to see out. He wasn't there anymore so I opened the door and stepped out. I breathed a sigh of relief. I started to walk further into the city.

All these buildings looked run down and very old. I was confused because I don't remember seeing these while driving with Abe, but ran in the direction we came from. I kept going forward hoping—and praying—that I'd see the buildings I saw before.

After walking aimlessly for about ten minutes I was certain I was lost. I groaned and was about to scream out in frustration when someone spoke behind me.

"Look what we have here Steve. A runaway? _My favorite_." How did I possibly not see them across the street? My heart started to beat faster and faster. Even though I was scared shitless, I looked at the men. Shock covered their faces but quickly changed into an evil smirk.

"Well, well, well. I presume this is the infamous _Rosemarie Hathaway_? The _daughter_ of Abe Mazur? Victor would love it if we brought her to him, but I wonder how _daddy dearest_ would feel." They both laughed.

"How the hell do you even know my name? And who the hell is Victor?" I was scared but them knowing my name creeped me out. I've only been here for a few hours and only in Abe's house so how in the _hell_ did they know me?

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." They smirked at me then launched themselves at me. I didn't even have anytime to turn around. They grabbed me. The one, who I assume is Steve, turned me around in his arms so I was facing him. I screamed. I knew what they were going to do and it wasn't going to happen.

I screamed and screamed out help over and over again while putting up a fight. I tried to shake his hold on my arms but that didn't work, he was stronger than me. So I did the only other thing I knew how to do while dealing with this kind of thing, I brought my knee up in between his legs with as much force as I could. His hold was going and I took off running. I didn't get far. I forgot there were two of them and the other one tackled me to the ground. I screamed out help again only to get slapped across the face. I cried out in pain.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" He tried to touch me but was stopped by a voice that was right behind me.

"I suggest you stop touching her." I remembered that voice. It was the same voice that screamed at me at the mansion. It was the giant's voice. It was my hero's voice.

* * *

_**I wasn't very happy with this chapter...but the next chapter, hopefully will be a lot better. Oh, and thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. I appreciate it. (: R&R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Guys. First off, I would like to thank everyone who takes the time to read and/or review my story. I really appreciate it! :) **_

_**To **_**ReyaP30**_**, thank you for your review. I didn't notice all the swearing…honestly I wasn't paying attention to that. I thought there was some swearing here and there. If I offended you or anyone with the amount of swearing that was in any of the chapters, I am sorry. And about the whole Rose being a badass, she was. But when you're outnumbered by stronger men, she isn't going to be able to just beat them up like some super human. By no means is Rose going to be that main character that always needs saving…she won't be like Bella from Twilight, I love that Saga but she always needed saving. You got to remember, in Vampire Academy, when Dimitri found them she thought she was badass and not just that once. Rose thought she was badass and ended up getting beat by Natalie and she would have died if it weren't for Dimitri. I'm going off of the book with just very different events happening. For the this chapter and the others following, I'll proof read it multiple times just to make sure that if there is swearing it isn't overdone or anything like that. Again, thank you for your review and help. :)**_

_**Secondly, Here's chapter 4! Finally I know. I'm sorry for being kinda M.I.A. for the past couple of weeks. I've been busy. I had The 4th of July, a birthday party then a wedding. Again I'm sorry. Anyways here's the chapter and I hope you all like it!**_

**Chapter 4 – Don't Forget**

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me_

_Did you regret?_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget?_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret?_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_**Demi Lovato –**__**Don't forget**_

I was mentally jumping up and down. I wasn't going to die or get kidnapped. I closed my eyes as the weight of the man was pulled off me. I just laid there trying to calm myself down.

"Rosie…are you okay?" My eyes snapped open. I never thought I'd hear that voice again, the owner of that voice was supposed to be dead…he died two years ago.

"Mase?" sure enough there Mason was in all his red headed, blue eyed glory. "You…you're supposed to be dead!"

"Aha, yeah about that…see—" He was going to say some bullshitted lie so I interrupted him.

"What? You died and came back to life? You didn't really die? I saw you with my own eyes! I saw you get stabbed to death! Don't tell me some shit lie Mason! Does your mother even know that her only son didn't really die? She obviously didn't with the way she was at your funeral!" His eyes were flamed in anger. Good. I got up and made my way towards him. He knew what I was going to do but waited. I raised my hand up and brought it right across his face. "How could you? You were my best friend Mason! My best friend! For two years I thought my best friend was dead! You're an asshole!" I brought my hand up again to slap him but this time he stopped me by gripping my wrist so hard that he'll probably leave finger prints.

"Stop Rose. You don't know my reason for it, my actions, so don't act like you do. Get over it. And my mother did know…after the funeral. Be happy that I'm actually alive and that you get to see me again." I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled my wrist free from his grip.

"Don't forget what we had Mason, but then again, it might be the best thing for you to do." With that I turned around to see not one but two giants. One was taller than the other by maybe a few inches making him around six foot six or six foot seven. He had shoulder length brown hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. I could just make out the color of his eyes, a gorgeous chocolate brown color. The other giant had dirty blonde hair that was a little shorter than the other's with blue eyes. He wasn't as good looking as the other one.

"We need to get her out of here. There's no time for your useless childish argument, finish it when we get her to safety." I narrowed my eyes at giant number one; he was the one who spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't know who you are. For all I know you could be working with those guys who attacked me."

"If I was one of them, you wouldn't be here neither would I. I would have kidnapped you already." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't going anywhere with him. He sighed. "You're just like your father, stubborn. Listen, my name is Dimitri Belikov, this is Ivan Zeklos and you already know Mason," I scoffed at Mason's name, "We work with your father, Guardians of Abe and now you, I suppose."

I sighed in defeat. Dimitri grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. I pulled my arm free giving him a glare. I literally just met him and he deemed it necessary to _grab_ me? "First of all, just because you're my '_guardian_' doesn't give you the right to touch me when you feel like it. 'Kay? 'Kay. Secondly, how did you even find me? I thought I outran you!"

"I have my ways Rosemarie but right now we need to get you back home. He'll be wondering why his men haven't gotten back and I don't want to be here when he sends more out to find them. I really don't want to have to have a fight that I'll win in a matter of two seconds." He ignored my first comment. He was cocky…a little too cocky. I groaned but followed him to a car that appeared what was almost out of thin air.

Dimitri got into the driver seat and the other giant, Ivan, got into the passenger seat. That left me in the backseat next to Mason…Wonderful.

"You know we're gonna have to talk about us sooner or later right?" Mason broke the silence in the car. I don't remember the way out into the city being this long even though I was on foot then and in a car now. "You can't ignore me forever Rose."

"You know Ashford; I _will_ ignore you and forget about you. I was doing just fine knowing you were dead and now your back from the dead. And we don't need to talk about _us_…there isn't anything to talk about." Whatever Mason said after that I ignored; I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

When we pulled up to the house I was relieved but of course that didn't last long at all. Abe came running out of the front door with a furious expression of his face.

"What the hell is your problem, little girl? You don't know this city at all yet you found it necessary to sneak out and get almost killed! Your mother would have killed me!"

"Good to know you care about me, old man. Oh wait…you were just worried that mom would've had your head on a silver platter right? Of course that's the only reason." Mom would have skinned him alive. I knew that beyond the strict demeanor she cared…Abe; well Abe was a completely different story.

"Oh, how wrong and corrupted you are, Rosemarie; you aren't in Montana anymore. You can't just sneak out and go to the nearest club. You're in California, there's some kind of danger lurking around every corner."

"You sound like a bed time story, father; a very bad bed time story, for that matter."

"Oh, your humor always amuses me, _daughter. _From now on, everywhere you go that's outside of this house you'll have a body guard with you…two actually. Mason since you know her you'll be one and Dimitri you'll be the second one. Now Rosemarie, get inside this house now or I'll have them follow you around even when you want to take a shower." Oh that was messed up. Abe must've seen my shocked face because he started laughing.

I screamed out in frustration but walked inside the house anyways. I vaguely heard Abe tell me that there was dessert on the dining room table but I ignored him and went to me room instead. I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. I was almost asleep when someone knocked on my door. I grumbled out a "come in" and the person opened the door letting light—very bright light—leak into my room making me quickly close my eyes. They turned on my light in my room and I slowly opened one eye then the other.

"I remembered you loved marbled cheesecake…It isn't the one you love…the New York styled but it's a cheesecake." I narrowed my eyes at Mason, my eyes then traveling down to the piece of cheesecake on the plate in his hands. My mouth started to water and Mason brought it over to me. I sat up and snatched it out of his hands, inspecting it. Sure enough it was my favorite type of cheesecake and he remembered.

"This doesn't change anything." I told him as I was shoveling pieces of the cake in my mouth. He laughed and nodded showing he knew.

"You don't have to say anything, just listen." I nodded my head slowly. "I had to do it; I had to lie to you and everyone. I can't actually tell you the reason yet but soon you'll know why. It was necessary for you not to know I was alive for a reason; again I can't say why. Eddie knows I was still alive, my mother and all of our friends. They knew after the funeral and after I was 'buried'. I know what I'm telling you is vague and not clear but you have to trust me. You know I would never hurt you if it wouldn't, in the long run, be good for you. You know that…right?"

I sighed. Mason always made sure I wasn't hurt. He'd beat the guys up that I couldn't because I was in detention already. He was always nice to me…him and Eddie were always nice to me. I nodded my head. Even though I didn't really understand it because I still had unanswered questions but I always trusted Mason. He gave me a hug and took the cleared off plate from my hands.

"I'll always love you Rosie…You know that right?"

"Yeah, Mase, I know. I'll always love you too…no matter what."

He left my room after giving me another hug and a smile before turning of my light again and closing the door.

I tried to fall asleep but it wasn't really working out for me. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. I've only had two guys ever care about me; Mase and Eddie. Even if it was because of what my father would do, I realized I was going to have two more boys that cared about me. I was going to be over protected my Mason, Dimitri and Ivan. Whether I liked it or not, they were going to be around me twenty-four seven. Soon my mind wandered to the memories I had with Mason and Eddie back before Mason "died". I fell asleep thinking of the one time my life was actually great.

I woke up around eleven the next day. I took a shower and got dressed. I wore a pair of white shorts and a white see through top with a neon green camisole underneath it. I put on my neon green _Converse_ on then headed downstairs. I started for the kitchen passing the room that I think was Abe's office. I heard yelling from inside so I walked closer to the door to hear what was being said.

"—going to get us all killed Mr. Mazur! She's reckless and went out last night to party! Victor knows she's here now!" There was that name again; Victor. I didn't know who he was but I made a note to find out sometime today. "Your daughter needs to be sent away or—or locked up in her room!"

"Natasha, I don't see how she's going to get us killed. From what I understand she left the house because of _you_ and your big ass mouth. I should punish you but you've been good with only one other incident. If my daughter is some kind of threat to you and whatever you and Mr. Belikov have going on then it isn't my fault, you'll get over it like the _mature_ woman you keep claiming to be. Are you jealous that I've asked him to make sure she doesn't get killed? I'm so sorry for ruining you precious time with _my_ bodyguard who _I've_ hired to protect _my family_!"

"I am _not_ threatened my some immature seventeen year old! She can't get him even if she tried! And we don't have something going on, not yet anyways."

"Oh, Scarface Natasha, I thought I told you, you wouldn't want me as your enemy. I wonder if Dimitri knows you're planning on trying something with him. I don't think he'll like it." She looked scared and furious and was about to say something when a voice from behind me spoke up.

"What does Tasha want to do with me?" I heard a quiet 'shit' come from Scarface and smiled.

"She thinks there's something going on with you too and she probably thinks that she's gonna get you in her bed. Oh, and she said that I couldn't get you even if I tried, which I can actually." I laughed at Tasha's embarrassed face and Dimitri's disgusted one and laughed. This was going to be good.

"Really Natasha? That's disgusting." I laughed even harder at Dimitri's response then even harder as Tasha ran from the room. Dimitri looked guilty and Abe, like me was dying of laughter. I think I was going to like it here. My stay here started to seem brighter and more enjoyable with each passing second.

* * *

_**Here we go. I hope you all liked it. Remember to R&R!(:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's chapter 5. I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter...I have no idea why though. :P **__**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is :**_

_****__Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters._

**Chapter 5 – Intuition**

_I feel like I'm walking in the sky_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_Yesterday tears were in my eyes_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_What a bad day_

_Yeah, I've been there before_

_But, I keep my head up_

_So, I don't have those anymore_

_I made a choice to be the best that I could ever be_

_Gotta stay positive, Ignore the negativity_

_Gonna follow my intuition_

_Tell myself to listen_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Oh, oh, oh, uh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_Uh, oh, ohhh_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_Follow my intuition_

_It's gonna be a good day_

_**Selena Gomez – Intuition**_

After my laughing fest I left Abe's office to go find Mason. I was going to get answers from him, like why was he here? Who was this mysterious Victor guy? What did Victor _and_ Mason have to do with my father?

They were simple questions that could be answered with simple answers. I just hoped Mason could trust me. Who could I tell? It was summer vacation here in California. I most likely wouldn't meet anyone until school started up again in September. My old friends from Montana are M.I.A., so it wasn't like I could even tell anyone anything if it had to be kept a secret.

I checked the entire house for Mason. He wasn't in the kitchen, dining room, living room, den, bathroom or his room. I haven't been outside, in the back yard, at all since being here so I thought I'd check back there.

Abe lived in luxury. He had an in ground pool with a Jacuzzi just above the pool that was off to the side. The pool water was crystal clear, like it was cleaned every other hour…which it probably was, knowing Abe. The patio was covered from a part of the house that came out, acting like a roof over the patio. There was a huge glass table and chair set underneath it on the patio. Where there was an open space or a space that wasn't covered with cement, there were plants; Roses, white Tulips, white Asiatic Lilies and 'Hotspot' Oriental Lilies. The back yard was beautiful, so that means Abe had to have hired an interior designer and an exterior designer. He wasn't capable of making something look so pretty. Mason wasn't outside either so I decided to just take a swim. I went back inside to change into my bathing suit. It was a two piece silver bikini.

It was beautiful outside. It had to be in the high eighties if not then the low nineties, it was very hot out either way. It was perfect weather for tanning. I brought my iPhone down also and plugged it into my iHome. I turned shuffle on and the first song that came on was "Hit and Run" by Breathe Carolina. I loved this song so I turned the volume up.

I laid down on one of the lounging chairs by the pool. I let my mind wander while different songs played. I thought about my friends back in Montana. There was Adrian, Sydney, Eddie, Zoey and Christian. Adrian Ivashkov, the playboy. Sydney and Zoey Sage, the good girls. Eddie Castile, my best friend and Christian Ozera, the bad boy who plays with fire earning him the name Sparky. We were a crazy group but always there for each other. Christian and I always argued with each other. We were the same, stubborn, hard headed and hot headed. Adrian always flirted with me. Sydney was the girl who secretly had a crush on Adrian and who tolerated me because of my "badass" attitude. Eddie was my partner in crime. Zoey was the younger one in the group and also Sydney's little sister. She was a good girl but was also rebellious with her sister. I missed them and wished I was still back in Montana.

Someone cleared their throat and I slowly opened one of my eyes, then the other. Standing over me were two giants also known as Dimitri and Ivan. "You're blocking my sun." I told them as I closed my eyes once again. I heard laughter so I opened my eyes again.

Ivan was hunched over laughing uncontrollably. Dimitri was looking at him like he wanted to kill him and I was just sitting here completely confused.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I asked after a good few minutes of Ivan's nonstop laughter.

"Dimitri—oh my god—Dimitri likes—" Ivan didn't finish his explanation because Dimitri hit him on the back of the head, saying something to him in a language I didn't understand. If I was guessing correctly I'd have to say it was Russian. "You know that hurt Dimitri. You hurt me, both physically and verbally. Shame on you!" I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. Both Dimitri and I shook our heads while Ivan's face lit up in a big, wide smile.

"Abe wanted us to tell you that there's going to be a dinner tonight. Different families are coming to the house. It's a welcoming party for Abe's daughter…you." I looked up at Dimitri and sighed.

"Abe's going all out isn't he?" They both nodded. "Thanks for warning me." Flipped on to my back and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ivan's voice rung out.

"I, sir, am tanning. It's something us girls—sometimes boys—do in the summer time to get darker."

"Oh…You look good like—"

Abe's voice from the back door interrupted Ivan from speaking anymore. "What about my daughter looking good?" I looked at Ivan's face that visible paled.

"Um…nothing sir, I was kidding." I laughed at Ivan so did Dimitri.

"So I'm not good looking? I'm hurt Ivan, both emotionally and mentally." I used Ivan's words from early on him. Ivan looked torn.

"Now you've hurt my daughter? Very bad Ivan, very bad." Now Abe was just messing with Ivan. Ivan looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"I—I—crap." Abe laughed. I got out of the chair and dived in the pool. My skin was scorching and hot to the touch. I wasn't even out there for that long…perks of living in Cali I suppose. I felt better after dunking myself in the pool.

You know those weight loss commercials with the newly skinny girl that walks sensually out of the pool? Well, yeah, that's how I felt. It didn't help that all the guys that were in the dining room the day I came here decided to come outside as I was walking out of the pool. All the guy's, including Dimitri and Ivan's, jaws dropped. It would have been comical had I not felt insecure. I quickly walked towards the back door seeing Abe holding out a towel. I grabbed it, wrapped it around myself and then walking even more quickly inside. I ran up to my room.

* * *

I had a few hours to get ready for the "welcoming" dinner. Honestly? I really didn't want to go. I've left my room three times already asking Abe if I really had to go. His response each time was "Yes Rose. Hence the dinner being called 'Welcoming Dinner' with you being the welcome-e." Each time I've stomped away. Childish, I know but, I thought it was necessary. It used to work when he would come to see me those few times.

Here I was stomping away from Abe's office once again. The same response coming from Abe's mouth for the hundredth time. When I came back into my room there was a dress laying on my bed. The dress was styled in a sleeveless corset type of dress. The corset part of the dress was designed like lace and was black and white. At the bottom of the corset it flared out a bit. The bottom of the dress looked like it would hug my legs and would only go to just above my knees. Next to the dress was a black long sleeve Trimming Bolero. On the floor was a pair of red leather pumps.** (Pics on profile).** On top of the dress was a note. I picked it up and read it. It told me to shower and then get dressed and ready. At the bottom was signed '_your loving father_'. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom getting into the shower.

After I got out I put the dress on. It fit me perfectly. I don't know how Abe did it. He didn't even know my dress size. On my dresser there was a diamond choker with matching earrings. I grabbed them and walked to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I put my hair up in a messy bun having my bangs pulled up to a bump in the front. I did my eyes with a Smokey eye effect using brown colors adding on a thin layer of eye liner and finishing my eyes off with mascara. **(Pics on profile).** I finished the entire look off with some nude colored lip gloss. I put the earrings and choker on. I looked at the time, I was five minutes late for my own dinner. I quickly grabbed the pump and put them on running out of my room. I got to the stairs and stopped. People were pouring into the house. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Today was a good day, but it's going to be a long night…

* * *

_**So there you have it. Hope you all liked it! I just want to put a shoutout there. My Friend, Hermina, has been there for me and encouraging me to continue to write. She doesn't have a Fanfic herself but she continues to support me. She always wants to know when the next chapter is up. Without her, This story wouldn't even have continued. I just want to thank you Hermina! You're my best friend and thank you for the continuous support! Anyways...R&R! Thank you! (:**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so here is Chapter 6. The dinner plus Mr. Dimitri opening up just a little bit about his family. ;O This chapter didn't go exactly as how I planned it to go...but i guess it's fine. Hopefully. Remeber, I like Constructive criticism so feel free to help me improve. You can give me ideas with what you want to happen and maybe I'll be able to get it incorporated into the story some way. There's a lot of things that still have yet happened, so keep reading! (: **_

_********__Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters._

**Chapter 6 – Gift Of A Friend**

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are_

_When you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_

_There through the highs and the lows_

_Someone to count on, someone who cares_

_Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change inside_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright_

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend_

_By your side_

_**Demi Lovato – Gift Of A Friend**_

Just as I thought, the night was going to be long. I've been downstairs for a minute and I've been pushed, stepped on and given four dirty looks. They were acting like royals and like I was a peasant that was somewhere I shouldn't be.

Every step I would take I'd end up getting pushed into someone then given a dirty look. I swear if one more person pushed me I'm going—

"Are you serious? Oh my god!" I found myself on the ground looking up at the ceiling. I was pushed into someone _again, _only this time I fell and so did the person I was pushed into. I sat up and looked at the girl I was pushed into. She had platinum blonde hair that was pulled half up and have down. It was curly and her bangs were left free hanging in her face. She was wearing a green one shoulder dress that was longer on one side at the bottom. It ended just above the knees and it made her green eyes pop. She had neutral colored pumps on.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry." She jumped up fast which looked like it would be impossible with her heels, and held her hand out for me to take. I look it and she pulled me up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"It's fine. Are you okay?" I laughed at how sorry she looked. She looked like she was expecting me to scream at her or something.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Are you okay? Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" I laughed again and nodded I was okay. "I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, but you can call me Lissa."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, but you can only call me Rose." She laughed.

"Well Rose, Why are you here? Do you know Abe's Daughter or something?" I looked at her confused. Abe didn't show anyone what I looked like? I was about to tell her that I was his daughter but just settled for, "Yeah, something like that." I told her I had to go find Abe and that I'd see her later. She nodded and walked the other way.

I continued walking through the pretty much wall of people. I figured I'd check Abe's office for him first. Luck must be on my side because he was in there.

"Rose, you're just in time." Abe told me when I walked into his office. I looked at him weirdly. "I'm going to introduce you to everyone."

"You do know the entire front room is full of people and that it took me five minutes to get through everyone, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, I know. They're only in two rooms: the den and the front room. There isn't that many people here, it just looks like there is." Its official, Abe is a psycho, keeping people in two rooms and it being packed yet not moving them into another room. I shook my head.

"How are they all going to fit in the dining room? That's the question, old man." Abe laughed.

I looked around the room, not realizing at first that he wasn't in the room alone. Dimitri, Ivan, Tasha, Mason, Adrian, and a few others were in the room with Abe. Wait…Adrian? I looked back towards him and there Adrian stood. His brown hair styled in his typical messy I-just-got-out-of-bed style. He was wearing a white dress shirt that was tucked in a pair of black jeans with a black jacket undone. Two of his buttons on his dress shirt were unbuttoned. Adrian had a huge smile on his face. I screamed and ran towards him taking him in a hug. I think it caught everyone off guard including Mason and even Adrian. He picked me off the ground and spun me around. I laughed.

"Wow, little trouble maker. If I knew you'd react this way, running into my arms and all, I would have had you sent away sooner! I always dreamed you run into my arms…except on a beach, in the sunset, preferable naked?" I slapped him on the arm. His smile grew even larger and I laughed.

"Keep dreaming Ivashkov 'cause that'll be the only time you'd see me running in your arms but never naked. Not even in your dreams on that one Ivashkov." He faked looking hurt, which actually knowing him he probably _was_ hurt.

"Please Hathaway; it's just a matter of time before you do run into my arms. Plus, and I know you're gonna be happy, I'm moving here so I can woo you and make you fall for me." Adrian smiled again I smiled back shaking my head at him.

"If I didn't fall for you in the last five years what makes you think I would now?"

"Um, because I just flew thousands of miles to woo you…and well, look at me? It's just a matter of time before I get you." I shook my head.

"If you guys are done flirting and setting times on getting in bed together…" I looked up. Of course it was Miss I-can't-seem-to-keep-my-mouth-shut. She really wanted me as her enemy apparently.

"Oh? Well at least guys like me and don't reject me at every chance. But, if you must know, I actually never had sex. I mean you can relate because no one wants you." I was fully aware that I just told a room full of guys, including my father that I was a virgin but oh well. Natasha gave me a death glare but it was nothing. "Is that glare supposed to scare me, Natasha? I'm the Queen of death glares, and yours sure as hell doesn't faze me." Adrian laughed. I had a feeling he would want to be in the same room as me and her every day. Adrian loves "girl fights". He was always around whenever I got into a fight at school.

"Whatever." Oh. That was a great come back. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Alright, alright. Rose come with me. Adrian…_Stay here_." Abe looked amused but gave Adrian a pointed look. Adrian let me go and nodded at Abe. Again we were starting with the nodding at Abe. It was frustrating.

Abe led me out of his office and into the dining room where everyone was moved to as I was in Abe's office. Abe cleared his throat and everyone stopped their quiet chit chatting to look at him. "Ladies, Gentlemen, thank you for coming to celebrate my daughter returning after many years. This here is my daughter Rosemarie," I didn't bother correcting him. "She'll be staying with me for the rest of the summer and then her senior year of high school this September. Dinner will be served soon. Please take your seats." Everyone turned and took a seat at the dining table which looked like it became longer since I last saw it. Abe signaled me to follow him and I followed him to the front of the table where there were empty seats, enough for us and the rest of the people that were in his office.

* * *

Dinner went by slowly and it was uncomfortable. I kept getting looked at like I wasn't supposed to be here, some of them looked guilty because they were the ones that kept pushing me. I just wanted the night to be over. After dinner Abe dismissed everyone telling them they could wander, just not upstairs. I went outside. I was nice out and I just wanted to get out of the house. I was outside for just five minutes when I heard someone speak.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, such a pretty name for a pretty girl." I looked around but didn't see anyone. "Oh, you look just like your mother, she was beautiful. You have your fathers' attitude. You're just like a rose, Rosemarie. You have beauty but you can hurt people. That's why Victor wants you." I kept looking around trying to find out where the man was. "Why so quiet Rosemarie? Are you scared? _Am I_ scaring you?" The person laughed and finally showed himself. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair. He was in dressed up nicely, not something you'd wear if you were hiding out in a garden, scaring the shit out of a seventeen year old girl.

"Who are you?" I asked him. His face lit up in a creepy smile.

"Oh, Rosemarie. My name is Robert Doru and I've come to…take you." My eyes bulged out and I backed up. He laughed closing the distance. He stopped when the back door opened up. I looked over there to see Dimitri, Ivan and Mason. I looked back to Robert to see him smiling. He looked to the men, "Victor will get her, don't doubt him." And with that he ran away. I looked to them as they approached me. Mason and Ivan doing what looked like a perimeter check. I looked up at Dimitri.

"What. The. Hell." I pronounced each word with venom. "What is wrong with this town? What is wrong with the old men trying to kidnap me! Tell me!" Dimitri looked down at me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "Dimitri!"

"Be quiet! The guests can hear you!" he whispered slash yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm going to let go of your arm. Go to your room and lock the window in there and in your bathroom." He seen my look, "_Please_, just listen to someone for once." His voice was full of exasperation. I looked into his eyes; I could always read people through their eyes. I must have found something because my head nodded to him on its own accord.

He let go of my arm and I went up to my room, passing some people on my way there not looking at them. I closed my door and went to my opened window. I looked outside and it might have been because I was scared but I could have sworn I saw people in the nearby trees looking up at me. I quickly closed the window drawing the shades and closing the curtains over them. I quickly walked into my bathroom and did the same to that one, this time not looking out.

I walked back into my room and almost screamed seeing Dimitri standing in the middle of the room. He mumbled an apology. I sat down on my bed. After what seemed like a lifetime I spoke up.

"What's going on in this town?" I looked at Dimitri who was looking at me. He sighed.

"It's complicated Rose. I can't—no one actually—can tell you the entire truth. Just know that when your father agreed to you coming here, he didn't expect this, any of it, to happen. Just stop thinking about it. I'm here so you're safe." I couldn't stop think about me being here might led to me getting kidnapped or even worse killed. I needed a distraction so I decided to ask Dimitri things.

"Where are you from Dimitri?" He seemed to know that this would be the only way I could not think about it. He smiled a little.

"I'm from Russia." He answered.

"Isn't it an artic wasteland?" I asked. Dimitri laughed.

"Hardly, Roza. I'm from the southern part of Russia. I'm from Baia. It has just about the same climate as Montana has." He smiled at me.

"What's your family like?" I wanted to know. He seemed like he was raised in the best household, just by the way he carries himself.

"They're the greatest. Mama, Olena, she was the best mother. She could cook enough food for the entire Russian Army and still have left overs." He laughed, I smiled. "Yeva, babushka; my grandmother, she's…well she's a witch I suppose. She has visions, premonitions of the future. I have three sisters: Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria. I think you and Viktoria would get along. I have a nephew, Paul and a niece, Zoya. Paul is Karolina's son and Zoya is Sonya's." He spoke fondly of them and I could tell he missed them. I smiled at him.

"You miss them don't you?" He nodded. "What happened to your father?" He tensed and I could tell it was an unwanted topic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up an unpleasant topic." He shook his head.

"It's fine, Roza. For a lack of better words, he was an awful and merciless man. He beat my mother and I was sometime also beat when I tried to interfere and help my mother."

"I'm so sorry. That's awful. Did he ever stop the abuse?" I hope it's a yes. That he stopped because he wanted to not because he was caught and therefore couldn't do it anymore.

"Yes he did. When I was thirteen I stopped him from hitting my mother. At thirteen I was just about his height and just as strong and I took him down."

"That's amazing. I mean it was awful…what happened. But you took him down when you were that young?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, now enough talking, try to go to sleep. You're going to need it if you want to know what's going on in this town." I lay down on my bed not bothering to change into my pajama's just kicking off my heels. I got underneath the covers and feel asleep, trying not to think of anything scary. I feel asleep thinking of Dimitri, and how protective he was to his family and how he missed them.

* * *

_**So how did you guys like the ending? The whole chapter in general? Was it good? Who else thinks Robert is creepy? **_

_**I have a question, completely off topic. Has anyone read the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy? I've only read the first book so far, but does anyone love the series like I do now? **_

_**Well, R&R. I love to hear what you guys think in the reviews. I get a lot telling me you like the story and thank you! Chapter 7 is now a work in progress. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_********__Here's chapter 7. I'm trying to keep a schedule for when I update the story, but it never works for me. I've recently just started to actually plan out the chapters so writing them will be faster and easier now. So hopefully I'll be able to update Monday to set the schedule I want. I want to update every Monday but I'm not sure how that's going to go. School is going to be starting soon so I'm not sure how that's going to plan out either. Just know I won't give up on this story no matter what, so if I don't update fast enough, just know that I _will****** update at some point. Anyways, remember I like constructive criticism so don't hesitate on giving me any. (:**

_********__Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters._

**Chapter 7 – Secrets **

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And every day I see the news_

_All the problems that we could solve_

_**One Republic - Secrets**_

When I woke up in the morning, Dimitri wasn't in my room anymore. Last night we only talked for a few minutes but he said so much. He lived in an abusive household, but he was raised so well by his mother. His mother suffered for years at the hands of a man who she thought she loved. And Dimitri, Dimitri protected his mother when he would try to help her. Dimitri was really a great man.

The way he talked about his family last night made my heart hurt for him. He missed them and he probably hasn't seen them in a long time. I would love to meet his family. Wait…Whoa! I have one full conversation with this man and now I want to meet his family? Am I insane?!

I got up out of my bed and walked to the bathroom shedding off my clothes from the dinner last night. I took a shower and got dressed. I grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans that were slightly ripped and put them on. I put on a blue and white tank top. The top and the very bottom of the shirt was plain blue while the middle was checkered. I put my hair up in a high pony tail leaving my bangs out. I put on my black pumps and left my room heading to Abe's office.

I entered his office seeing Dimitri, Ivan and another guy I've never seen before.

"Ah, Rose. Just in time. I hear you want to know what's going on in this town, yes?" Always cutting to the chase. I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean I was almost kidnapped twice in the matter of what? Two days? Three? It's kinda fishy, especially when they all seem to be somehow connected to this Victor dude." Abe sighed.

"Do you know what I do, what my job is?" He asked me.

"No, mom only said it was 'work'. She never told me what you did." Janine always had a habit of keeping secrets. She wouldn't even tell me, her _daughter_, certain things.

"I'm…hmm…well for a lack of any better words, I'm in the mafia…sort of." I always thought Abe had that demeanor about himself. I smiled and laughed. Everyone in the room looked at me like I was crazy.

"My father is a mobster. _My_ _father is a mobster!_ Cool." Abe shook his head while the guy behind him smiled and shook his head. "So if you're a mobster, a pirate, knee-cap breaking looking mobster then are they—"I pointed to Dimitri, Ivan and the mystery guy "—your minions?"

"Pavel, do I really look like a _pirate_?!" Abe looked insulted but the guy behind him, Pavel, laughed and nodded. Abe narrowed his eyes at me and Pavel. "Rose, meet your uncle Pavel. Pavel meet your niece." I smiled.

"Wow, finally! I now know that you have a family!" Pavel Laughed.

"I've always had a family, so have you Rose. Pavel is my brother and well, my bodyguard. Everyone in this field needs a bodyguard. Why do you think I've appointed Dimitri and Mason for you? I seem to recall that they've saved you both of those times?"

"Since I have bodyguards, can I go check the town out? I want to get a good look at this Mafia populated town."

* * *

Abe insisted that I take Dimitri, Mason _and_ Ivan with me. I thought it was a little too much but they all said it would be fine. Mason was going to be walking with me since he was more my age Ivan was going to be a 'far guard' and Dimitri was going to be acting like a regular citizen. They said if anything happened I would be fine. I believed them.

My first stop was the local café, Court. I thought it was a weird name for a café but, this town was weird so it fit. The café wasn't that big but it looked pretty busy and packed in there.

"This is the famous café owned by the Dragomir's. They're known for their wicked good chocolate éclairs." Mason was smiling and licking his lips. My stomach growled. Dragomir…the name sounded familiar but I couldn't place where I heard it before. I pulled Mason into the café.

I ordered a caramel iced coffee and two chocolate éclairs. Mason ordered the same just a regular coffee though. We sat down at the only remaining table and ate in silence. I looked around the café. The walls were orange brownish colored brick. The tables were just a different shade of the color. There were pictures on the walls, most likely showing the history of the town. It had a calming effect with the darker colors and shades. Mason was right the éclairs were delicious—probably the best éclair I've ever had.

"Rose? Is that you?" I looked up to see the green eyes of Lissa. I smiled.

"Hey, Lissa. How are you?" She smiled back at me. I realized there were three other people behind her. One was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair had more of a yellowish tint to it, unlike Lissa's. The other two were guys. One had the same hair color as Lissa and the same color eyes so he was probably related to her somehow. The other guy also had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Mason. I'm good. How about you?" Mason said 'hello' to her.

"I'm good." I smiled again. I liked Lissa, she seemed pretty cool. Hopefully we'll become really good friends while I'm here.

"These are my friends…This is Mia Rinaldi," She pointed to the girl. "This is Andre, my brother and Mia's boyfriend," She pointed to the guy who I assumed was related to her before. "And this is my boyfriend, Aaron Drozdov." I nodded to them all saying 'hi' as she introduced them to me.

While we were eating, some of the customers left so Lissa, Mia and the boys pulled up chairs and sat down around the small table.

"So, Rose…What brought you here to this small town?" Andre asked me as he was pulling up a chair.

"Um…I'm here to visit my father and to stay for my senior year of high school."

"Oh, that's cool. Who's your father?" Oh, this ought to be good…

"Abe Mazur." Andre looked shocked. Before I wouldn't have known why he was, but I guess Abe being in the Mafia wasn't a secret in this town.

"You're _Mazur_'s _daughter_?I didn't even know he had one." Aaron asked.

"Yeah..." After that, they asked me simple questions about me, like: when my birthday was, what my favorite color was, type of music, favorite artists, etc. I learned a few things too. Andre was a year older than us, making him eighteen. I learned Lissa wanted to be in the medical field, she liked to help people. Andre said it was like she could magically heal anyone. I learned that Lissa and Andre's parents owned the café, which was why the last name 'Dragomir' sounded familiar. Lissa told me it at the dinner party. We all were talking for over an hour and soon we all parted ways. Mia called to me when Mason and I were walking out.

"Hey Rose, Do you want to hang out sometime? Just us girls, me, Lissa and you?" I grinned at her. And told her I'd love to. Mason asked me if I wanted to go anywhere else, I was planning to see if they had a clothing store here and was about to ask Mason about it when out of nowhere a car pulls up next to us and Dimitri hops out.

"Get her in the car. _Now_." Mason nodded and opened the back door and I got in and buckled up. Dimitri got back in the front seat and Mason in the passenger seat. Not even a second later we were speeding back to the house.

"Ivan saw Dashkov and Doru. They were heading towards you guys. We didn't want to take the chances." Take the chances? I wasn't some useless girl who needed to be protected by overly muscled guys. I could take care of myself.

"Nothing would have happened! I know what Doru looks like. I could have taken him down! I don't need to be protected like some useless little child! I'm seventeen; I can take care of myself!" I screeched at Dimitri, interrupting whatever they were going to say to each other. Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me through the rearview mirror and Mason turned around in his seat.

"And who has saved you from getting killed and or kidnapped twice when you couldn't save yourself?" Dimitri shot back. I'll give it to him, he was right. I wasn't able to correctly protect myself, mostly because I was caught off guard both times. That was my story and I was sticking to it. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of being right.

"And I would have been able to protect myself! Each time I was caught off guard!"

"You still would have been taking down Rose. In this town, you aren't the badass you think you are. There are bigger and meaner people here that are bigger and meaner than you. The only way you'd take them down is if you trained—like us!" Dimitri snapped.

"_Then train me! _I don't want to be treated like a little child that can't fend for herself when I sure as hell can!" Dimitri narrowed his eye but said nothing else to me. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. A few minutes later and we pulled up to the house. I didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before I was out of the car and walking to the front door. When I got there I heard Dimitri yell to me, "If you want to train so bad, ask your father. If he says yes, meet me in the gym in the basement at three this afternoon. _Don't_ _be late_." I opened the front door and slammed it shut, walking straight to Abe's office hoping he was there; he was.

"I want to be trained. I want to train to be like Dimitri and Ivan and Mason. I don't want to be helpless anymore." Abe looked up at me. He was quiet just studying my face. Finally, he nodded his head.

"If that's what you want then I'm fine with it. It'll make me feel even better to know that if anything happened you would still be safe without guards." I nodded and thanked him going up to my room to think and waste time. It was only two o'clock. I had an hour to waste. Organized my closet, my jewelry on my dresser and fixed my bed. After that I changed into some workout clothes. I found a loose navy blue three-quarter sleeve shirt and a black pair of leggings that went down to my ankles. I had my hair down and just the sides pulled back to keep it out of my face. I slipped on a pair of sneakers and made my way down stairs. I had no idea where the door to the basement was; there were like a thousand doors in this house. I passed Abe's office three times trying to find it and every time I would pass by Abe would look up amused. I got fed up by the fifth time I passed Abe's office and cursed screaming out to no one in particular, "Where the hell is the god damned door to the basement?!" Abe laughed and came out of his office pointing to a door that was a few feet away from his office door. I sighed and walked over there opening the door and stomping my way down the stairs. I was frustrated and hoped I could punch something, hopefully Dimitri.

I got down the stairs and stopped dead in my tracks. Dimitri was doing pull ups shirtless. His back was to me and I could see the muscles ripple every time he would pull himself up. Ivan was next to him counting out the number of pull ups Dimitri has done.

"…Fifty-one…fifty-two…fifty-three…" I stood there for I don't know how long but long enough for Dimitri to do sixty-five pull ups. I've seen me and smirked and said something to Dimitri, making him loose his grip and fall flat on his back. Ivan laughed and Dimitri mumbled something low enough that only Ivan could hear and Ivan sobered up fairly quickly. Dimitri stood up and looked at me, then something above my head.

"You're late." I looked up to see what he looked at seeing a clock.

"No, I've been here watching you for the past ten minutes." After I said that, I realized how stalkerish it sounded and I felt my face heat up. _Shit. _Dimitri looked at me weirdly but said nothing. _This was going to be a long training session_, I thought as he told me to do some warm up stretches.

* * *

_**So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? **_

_**I have a question...Do you guys like the lyrics at the beginning of the chapters? Should I continue with it or should I just write the song that goes with the chapter so if you want you can listen to it? I know some people may not like reading the lyrics so if a lot you you guys don't like it I'll just take the lyrics out. **_

_**R&R, please. It inspires me to continue writing when I hear you guys like the chapter or my story. (:**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here's chapter 8! I decided to just put the titles of the songs that way if you want to listen to them you can open another tap and go on YouTube to listen to the songs while reading. Now there will, most likely for each chapter, be more than one song with no lyrics at the beginning of the chapter. **_

_****__**I have to address one of the reviewers by the name of **__jojoba_**__****. I didn't know liking a popular British boy band was for "pussy shit wusses like myself". Thank you for informing me on that. If you don't like One Direction, good for you. I'm not here calling you names because of the music you listen to or the bands/singer/rappers you like. But I do thank you for your opinion. (:**

_********__Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters._

**Chapter songs:**

_One More Night – Maroon 5 _

_Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation_

**Chapter 8 – Eyes on Fire**

It's been weeks since my first training session with Dimitri. The first one was a bit awkward because of my comment I made about 'watching him'. I admit I didn't think before I said something—I needed to work on keeping my mouth shut at certain times.

The training sessions weren't what I thought they would be. All Dimitri had me doing was lifting weights and running around the mansion's perimeter. I thought I'd be learning to fight, to protect myself. We sparred a few times, him teaching me some moves but that was it. One day I brought it up to Dimitri while we were running.

_"Why aren't you teaching me to fight? Why do you have me running instead of learning to protect myself?!" All I've been doing is running, running and more running. Dimitri looked at me like I was stupid but continued to run around the mansion. _

_"If someone came at you, say when you're at the mall, what would you do?" He asked me. I gave him an 'are-you-serious' look._

_"I would stab them." I said but it came out as more of a question._

_"You're at the mall, where would you get a knife?" He asked. Okay, point to Dimitri._

_"Okay, punch them in the face?" That seemed reasonable. _

_"And if you're attacker is a foot taller than you?" Ugh. I can obviously never please him. _

_"Okay, you obviously know the right answer so tell me…I'm at the mall with nothing to protect myself, what do I do?" I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. _

_"You _run_." I looked at him, thinking he was joking. He wasn't. He was completely serious. After that I never questioned what he was making me do in training. _

I didn't like the running but if Dimitri was serious about it sometimes being my only option, I sucked it up and ran. I became pretty good at running.

I also became really good friends with Lissa and Mia. We hung out pretty much every day and always did something special on the weekends with the boys. Well, they had guys; I was usually just a tag along. My phone ringing brought me out of my thinking.

"Hello?" I didn't look at the caller id, I just picked it up.

"Hey, Rose." Mia chirped over the phone. I smiled. Mia was like me, outgoing. Lissa was more reserved, only really letting go around me and Mia or her family.

"Hey, Mia. What's up?"

"You wanna hang out today? One of my friends, José, wants to meet you. I've been telling him about you." Mia, you sly girl. Of course she would try and hook me up with someone.

"Of course you have Mia," She laughed. "Sure, I'll hang out. When and where?" She told me to meet her at Court in an hour then we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I was still in my pajamas so I went to take a shower. Forty five minutes later I was showered, dressed, did my hair and makeup and was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I was just about to open the front door to leave when I heard Abe's voice behind me. I turned around.

"Um…Court. Mia wanted to hang out." I told him.

"Aren't you supposed to have someone with you?" Abe asked.

"Well, see the thing is…um, I'm meeting someone and it might be intimidating if I have two very buff guys standing near me." I explained. Abe smirked.

"Fine…have Dimitri a company you." I groaned and went to find Dimitri. I found him in the den reading a western novel. I told him what he was doing and he followed me out of the house, with his book still in his hand.

* * *

When we got to the café, Dimitri sent me in first and he would come in after me a few minutes later. I found Mia siting at a table with a relatively cute guy. He had dark brown hair that was cut short, a buzz cut. He was tan and from what I could see was well built. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He had on _Nikes_. Mia spotted me and called me over.

"Rose, this is José Ramirez. José, this is Rose Hathaway." Mia introduced us. José smiled at me and stood up. I held out my hand to shake it but he surprised me and kissed it instead. I gentle pulled my hand out of his trying not to hurt his feelings. He didn't say anything, so he must not have noticed.

"It's nice to meet you Rose." He had a slight Spanish accent. I smiled and said it back. He gestured me to sit in his seat and he went and got another chair to pull it next to the table and sat down. I looked up as the bell chimed over the door signaling someone entering. Dimitri entered, casting a glance my way out of the corner of his eye and walking up to the counter to order something. I looked away for him and got into a conversation with José and Mia.

"So José, how old are you?" I decided to ask a simple question. He didn't look my age, maybe a few years older.

"I'm twenty-one, almost twenty-two." He was almost five years older than me and Mia.

"How'd you guys meet?" I was curious as to how Mia became friends with him.

"We work together." Mia answered. Mia worked at the drug store a couple blocks away from the café. Mia was only a stocker. She put the items on the shelves, organize them and if she had to, she would clean.

"Oh? Are you a stocker too?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm a pharmacist. I fill the prescription drugs and put the labels on them and all that." I let out an "Oh". Something was off about him but I couldn't figure it out. The bell chimed again and I looked away from José and up at the door. A girl that looked about our age walked in. She had jet black hair and she was pale. I noticed a look pass from the girl and José. I didn't say anything; I was the only one who saw it.

"Oh god. There's Natalie Dashkov. She's Lissa's cousin but they're at like a family war. Natalie's father is mad at Lissa's father. No one knows why except Lissa's dad and well, obviously Natalie's father." I looked at the girl, Natalie, again. She was at a table facing us. I looked closer to see if I could see any resemblance. Natalie met my eyes. Her eyes were the same color as Lissa's. That was the only resemblance they had to each other. My phone vibrated in my pocket signaling I had a text message. I opened it.

"_**Get out of the café now. –D**__"_

It was Dimitri. I stood up, telling Mia and José that my father texted me and needed me home. I said my goodbyes and walked out of the café and down the block out of sight from the café. A car pulled up next to me, I recognized it as Dimitri's. He reached over and opened the door and I quickly got in.

"What happened?!" I asked him.

"The girl that walked in…it was Victor Dashkov's daughter." I looked at him, my eyes wide. _Oh my god…Lissa is related to the guy who's trying to kidnap me_, was the only thought running through my head. I was best friends with a girl who was related to _him_.

"Lissa…Lissa is related to Dashkov…and Doru." I told him. He didn't look surprised. "Did you know?" He nodded, not taking his eyes of the road. I didn't say anything else as we pulled up at the house. I went to get out of the car but Dimitri's words stopped me.

"I told you it was complicated. Right now, the only thing you need to know is that Lissa isn't a threat. If she was, you wouldn't be friends with her…your father wouldn't have allowed it, I wouldn't have allowed it, no one would have allowed it." I opened the car door and got out. As soon as I opened the front door I was picked up off the ground and pulled into a hug. I knew these hugs. _Eddie!_

"Rosie! I missed you!" Sure enough it was. I looked into the hazel eyes of my best guy friend. I squealed and hugged him back. He let me down and I was pulled into another hug. This one was more feminine and I knew it was Sydney.

"Rose, oh how I missed you. I never thought I'd ever say that, but I missed you!" I laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you guys! Are you the only ones here? Is Zoe here? Is Sparky here?" I missed them all…even Christian, Sparky. We called Christian Sparky because one time he set himself on fire by accident. We haven't let him live it down.

"I thought I told you to never call me Sparky, Rosie." Standing behind Eddie was Chris. His raven black hair still styled to be in his face, somewhat hiding his bright ice blue eyes. Christian was cute, just not my type. I smiled evilly at him and he visible gulped.

"And what did I say I'd do to you if you called me 'Rosie' again?" I asked him.

"Eddie said it too! How come you didn't threaten him with his life?!" I shrugged then smiled.

"I like Eddie. He's cooler than you Sparky." Christian gave a 'humph' and crossed his arms over his chest. I grinned. "Where's little Zoey?" I looked at Syd, since that's her sister.

"She's in the bathro—" She was interrupted by Zoey launching herself at me screaming my name. I laughed and hugged her. Zoey was like a little sister I never had.

"Zoey!" I mimicked her, screaming her name like she did mine. She laughed and I let go of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that they're here. I just wanted to know why.

"Well, I have a cousin here…I think she works for your father. So I'm kinda here for a family visit, me seeing your face, though, ruined my night." Christian answered. I punched his arm. "Ow, I was kidding. Jeez Rose. What the hell have you been doing here?" I laughed, satisfied that I hurt him.

"I've been training. Who's your cousin?" There were only three women that worked for my father: Scarface Natasha, Avery Lazar and Alberta Petrov. Alberta was my aunt; she's my mother's sister, so she couldn't have been related to Christian.

"Her name is Natasha and Holy shit; I thought your punches hurt before. Hey, Eddie…Rose can so beat your ass now!" Christian laughed. I tuned him out after he said Natasha. He was related to Scarface…sucks for him. I frowned. Christian must have noticed because he stopped laughing and making fun of Eddie. "What's the matter, Rose?" I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Nothing just shocked that you actually admitted that my punches hurt…wussy." I really was surprised he admitted it. But why did he have to be related to _her_? After that we were talking like we had before I left, before Mason 'died'. I wonder if they knew he was alive. If Mason knew they were here.

* * *

They all stayed for dinner and after dinner we all went outside to just hang out around the pool. Adrian showed himself just before dinner and he was with us too. We all caught up. I noticed something about Adrian. He was looking at Sydney like she was the only girl in the world and Sydney was looking at Adrian like he was the only guy in the world. Sydney always had a major crush on Adrian since ninth grade. Adrian was in eleventh at the time. Sydney confided in me and told me and asked me out of respect to not flirt with him. I respected her and ever time he'd flirt with me, I'd blow him off and not respond…or tell him I'd hurt him.

We were all interrupted when I heard Mia calling my name from inside the house. I called back to her telling her I was outside. I've only know Mia for a short time and I thought she was the strongest person I've ever met. When she walked into the back I took one look at her and jumped up to hug her. Her eyes were puffy and red like she was crying two days straight. Her hair was a mess and her clothes we wrinkled and bunched up like she had been laying on them earlier.

"Mia, what happened?" Her eyes stared to water and a lone tear leaked out of her eye.

"He—he broke u-up with m-me." Her sentence was broken…she _sounded_ and _looked_ broken. I hugged her again. I can't believe it. Andre, Lissa's brother broke up with her. I tightened my hug when she was gripping me harder.

"Oh, Mia…Don't worry. He's an asshole for breaking up with you."

"H-he s-said I was c-cheating on him with J-José! Lissa, she took his s-side!" _What?_ I doubt Lissa would do that…unless Andre told her something. Andre may have been Lissa's brother but he was nothing like her. I wondered why Lissa took his side. My phone started to ring and I picked it up, looking at the caller id. Looks like I'm going to have my answer.

"Rose have you talked to Mia?" I decided to lie.

"No, why? What happened?" I heard a sigh come from her lips.

"Good. She's been cheating on my brother!" _Oh, here we go. _

"What makes you think that she is? Mia isn't like that; you should know…you've known her for a long time." I pointed out.

"My brother…saw…her with a guy." She hesitated; I could tell she was lying. _What did Andre have on Lissa to make her take his side?_

"Liss…" She knew I caught her lie so she interrupted me.

"No! No matter what you say to me I will not talk to her. She hurt my brother, he's my family. I stay with my family!" I sighed. Lissa was determined to not talk to Mia and nothing would change her mind. Maybe in time they would talk again.

"Okay, okay. Listen I have some friends over from Montana so I'll talk to you later okay?" She said okay and hung up. Mia looked at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"She isn't bugging. Whatever Andre told her…she believes. I'm so sorry Mia, you got me…and if you stay and get to know them," I pointed my thumb behind me at the gang. "You'll have them too." I knew one thing, my group of friends was loving and I was pretty sure they'd welcome Mia into the group.

They did, just like I was sure they would. They all got to know Mia and vice versa. We spent the next few hours just talking. We were interrupted by someone opening the door. Out came Tasha and Avery. Tasha shot a disgusted look at me then looked over my friends stopping on Christian.

"Ew, Christian, why are you hanging out with _her_? She's disgusting and a whore!" I looked up at Tasha who walked towards me as she was talking as she gave me another dirty look I stood up.

"Excuse me? A whore? You really do have a death wish don't you Scarface. Don't come at me just because Dimitri rejected your ugly self." That set her off and she brought her hand up, I blocked it with one arm, bringing my other up and punching her in the face. I heard the satisfying crunch of her nose and her scream. She fell to the floor and before I could pounce on her and _really_ lay into her, I was pulled back by two strong arms. I turned my head around to see who it was and seen Dimitri's brown eyes. I didn't even see Dimitri come out but all I knew was that he was what was blocking me from teaching Scarface a lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I was writing this chapter before the Olympic Closing Ceremony started…I had to stop writing to watch it though. (: Blame the Olympics for my somewhat slow updating! This chapter is longer than the other one. I liked this chapter...a lot. I don't know why. Well here's chapter 9! I hope you like it!**_

**Chapter songs:**

_I'll Hurt You – Busta Rhymes ft. Eminem_

_Best Song Ever - Wallpaper _

_Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran_

_**Chapter 9 – Kiss Me**_

"Let me go! I'm going to kill the bitch!" I struggled against Dimitri. He was trying to pull me away from Scarface but I planted my feet into the ground. No way was I not going to teach this bitch a lesson. Who was she to call me a whore?! She was the one who wore slutty clothes and practically threw herself at Dimitri the last couple of weeks.

"Calm down Rose. _Roza__**, **__calm down!_" Dimitri was trying to make sure I didn't kill her…I will once I get out of his hold on me.

"See! She's a psychotic bitch! She takes after her crack whore of a mother!" That's all it took. I brought my leg up in back of me, between Dimitri's legs and slammed my heel into him. He let go of me and fell to the ground. In a flash I was on top of Tasha punching her in the face as many times as I could which was only three times before someone grabbed be from behind.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" I heard Abe's voice a few feet behind me. Eddie was the one restraining me. I saw Christian looking at me. He looked upset but impressed at the same time, which was confusing. Sydney was by my side, so was Zoey and Mia. Dimitri was kneeling next to a bloodied and already bruised Scarface, who was still conscious…much to my displeasure.

"Your bitch of a _daughter_ attacked me for no reason!" I looked at her. She just told him a complete bullshitted lie, in front of six people who witnessed it. I know Avery would take her side so actually it was only five that would tell what happened. I glanced at Avery but even she was looking at Tasha completely bewildered.

"What?!" I screamed. "Are you really going to sit there and tell a lie to my father in front of everyone who witnessed what actually happened?!" I laughed without any humor in it at all. I couldn't believe it. And I'm the psychotic bitch?

"Take Rose inside, into my office. After I speak with Ms. Ozera I'll speak with my daughter." Eddie started to drag me into the house, which must have been a struggle for him because I kept trying to get back to Scarface to make her unconscious. Eddie was begging me to just go inside, that I'd get my chance to really knock her out in the future, just not right now. I jerked myself out of Eddie's hold and stomped inside to Abe's office. I plopped down on the chair behind his desk putting my feet up on the desk. I looked to see who was inside the office with me and was surprised to see Christian here too.

"Why aren't you with your cousin?" Christian looked at me completely serious.

"Honestly? She's a bitch. She acts like my mother but she isn't. Plus…you're more of family than she ever was. She used me to get on my parents good side so they'd buy her everything she wanted." Christian's parents were rich. Back in Montana they owned restaurants that were all over the United States. Christian's father, Lucas, opened a chain of culinary schools in the United States also. His mother, Moira, was an amazing baker. One of the many times we, the gang, would go over to Christian's house to hang out she always made her famous Oreo and M & M homemade cookies. It was a weird mixture but it was delicious, especially when she kept them in the refrigerator so they were cold when you ate them.

I looked at Christian. He was like the brother I never had. I would never admit it but I loved and cared about him. He _was_ my brother, biological or not. Christian came over and hugged me. I returned it. Then I turned to everyone in the room. "If anyone says one word about this. I'll hurt you." They all laughed but nodded their heads.

"Ohmigod, guys, Rose is turning into a sap! She's getting soft!" I looked at Christian then punched his arm, laughing. Abe chose now to walk in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She called me a whore; I punched her in her face. Dimitri pulled me off of her; she called me a psychotic bitch and a crack whore like mom." Abe's eyes narrowed, then he took in everyone silently asking them if it was true and they all nodded. "What did she say happened?"

"She said you called her a whore and that you were jealous of her because she and Dimitri are, and I quote 'an item'." I started laughing. One, because they weren't an item. If they were, Dimitri wouldn't be avoiding her like the plague. And two, she _is_ a whore. She's been, like I said, throwing herself at Dimitri wearing almost nothing near him. Abe smirked at me, turned around and left the room.

I looked at Mia, Syd and Zoe. "You guys wanna sleep over?" They all nodded their heads. I smiled. Eddie and Christian said they had a hotel room so they wouldn't stay. They gave us all hugs, even Mia, and then they left for their hotel. I led the girls up to my room. They sat on the bed as I closed the door behind them.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked them. "We can do makeovers or paint our nails?"

"Both." They all said at the same time. I laughed. I went into my closet and grabbed my bag of nail polish and nail spa things I bought when I went shopping a week ago with Mia and Lissa. I had a whole bunch of colors and tools to do whatever you wanted with your nails. I set it down on the floor next to my bed.

"What first, nails or hair and makeup?" They chose to do each other's hair and makeup first so they wouldn't ruin their nails after. Mia wanted to do my hair so I let her. She straightened it out. My hair was long when it was wavy but it was even longer when it was straightened. It was now at the bottom of my back, right above my butt. I thought she was done, but she took a head band and put it on me. After she took a chunk right behind the head band and teased parts of it. She took the back and pushed it up a little bit to give it the "Snooki" bump at the top. She took the rest of my hair and put it into a bun at the back of my head. I looked in the mirror, it was a beautiful hairstyle, but more for a wedding than anything else. (**Pic on profile)**

"Mia, isn't this a little too…fancy?" I asked her. She shook her head and smiled.

"Not really. I'm practicing for your wedding." She ginned a Cheshire cat smile at me. I shook my head, chuckling.

"Do you want me to do you make up now or do you want to do my hair?" I told her I'd do hers now. Her hair was already straightened so I took out my wand. The wand is like a curling iron; just it only has one stick to it which you wrap the hair around. I did her whole head then lightly brushed through it to give it that "messy" look. I curled her bangs into her hair to give it even more definition. **(Pic on profile) **Sydney and Zoey had their hair almost Identical to Mia's.

Mia did my makeup in a Smokey dark brown, almost black, style. I did Mia's a black Smokey look. Zoey and Syd had the same, a neutral color just slightly visible on them. We all looked really pretty. I grabbed my iPhone and we all took pictures together. After we did our nails and we talked.

"So Rose…What's going on between you and Dimitri?" Mia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me. I laughed and swatted her arm.

"Nothing! What makes you think there's something going on?!" I asked her. I answered a little too quickly, making my answer not as believable.

"The way he looks at you and the way you look at him!" All three of them said to me. I raised my eyebrows, unable to only raise one.

"He's good looking—"

"He's gorgeous! He has godly looks!" Mia interrupted me.

"Okay, okay! He's gorgeous, like really—really gorgeous but there's nothing going on. Abe made him my bodyguard. My father admires him; he won't ruin that to face my father's wrath for even trying something with me." I was slightly upset that he wouldn't try anything with me, I wanted him too.

"Please Rose! With the way he looks at you, it seems as though he's thinking about having your father's wrath on him to be with you!" I shook my head at them. They were wrong.

"No he doesn't, who would?! My father looks like as pirate! He looks like Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean! Plus, Syd, do you see the way Adrian looks at you?!" I laughed, effectively changing the subject. Sydney looked lost and embarrassed as her face heated up in a blush.

"What?! No Adrian doesn't like me! He doesn't look at me any other way than just a friend!" Sydney all but screeched at me. I laughed. Mia and Zoe both agreed with me.

"Come on, Syd! You can't be _that_ blind can you?!" Zoe said to her sister. We all launched into a conversation trying to get Sydney to believe us, the previous conversation about me and Dimitri temporarily forgotten. Soon after that we all fell asleep together squished on my bed. My dreams were plagued with Dimitri that night.

I woke up to screaming. My eyes snapped open to see Sydney and Zoe backed into a corner with Mason standing in the doorway of my room with a surprised expression on his face. I was confused to why they were screaming at the sight of Mason until it clicked…they still thought Mason had died. I jumped up off the bed and ran to Syd and Zoe.

"Calm down! Stop screaming…please!" I tried to calm them down. They stopped screaming but still stayed backed into the corner. "He isn't dead. We thought he was, but he wasn't! Let him explain!" Mason then recovered and tried to explain to them what he told me many weeks ago. While he was telling them, Dimitri, Ivan, Pavel and Abe came running into my room, thinking the worse...that Dashkov was in my room. I told them what happened…stealing glances at a shirtless Dimitri every few seconds. He was in light blue cotton pajama pants his hair a little messy, like he just crawled out of bed. I looked at the time. It was four-thirty in the morning.

_Why was Mason even in my room?!_

"Mason, why are you even in my room?" I asked him.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go running with me then get coffee together after…" He explained.

"Oh…well, I have training with Dimitri every morning, you know that."

"I know, but it wasn't like you were going to neglect your training…you were just going to do it with someone else."

"Maybe some other time, Mason. Right now Rose isn't going to train. Come with me Rose." Abe interrupted what I was going to say. I followed him out of my room confused. When we got to his office he closed the door behind me. _Uh oh._

"I didn't do it…I swear." I told Abe. He laughed, shaking his head.

"You didn't do anything. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh…" I trailed off, waiting for Abe to continue.

"There is a Dinner, or Ball, happening in a week or so. Would you like to accompany me? All the families will be there." He explained to me. It would be the perfect time to kinda 'scope' out the families.

"Yeah I'll go…but if it's like a Ball, I don't have anything to wear." Ball usually consists of long dresses, extravagant hairstyles and real diamond jewelry, which I didn't have.

"Nonsense. You can go shopping. Go shopping today with Vasilisa or Mia. I'll give you my credit card." I looked at Abe like he was crazy, giving me a credit card? I'll go all out and probably buy anything I think looks nice but won't need. He handed me a credit card, telling me it was unlimited and sent me to go get dressed. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put my hair in a messy bun. I put on a pair of flip flops and made my way downstairs to the den to see Mia. We headed out down town to where all the shops were.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of the Ball-slash-Dinner. I had a few hours to get ready. I took a shower and was out in twenty minutes, a new record for me. I put on a robe and stared to work on my hair. I brushed it out and left it fall down my shoulders in soft waves, and I put a dark purple head band on the top of my head in a "hippie" style. I did my make up in a dark Smokey look; it was probably now my signature makeup style.

My dress was a brownish purple floor length ball gown. It had one think shoulder strap that crossed over to the other side of my back. I had a tie around the middle, the same color of the dress. I put on my lucky _Nazar_ bracelet and my new _Nazar_ diamond encrusted ring. I added a brass twisted bracelet on to the same hand as my _Nazar_ bracelet. To finish it off I added a pair of nude colored _Giuseppe Zanotti_ heels. I looked in the mirror and smiled…I looked like an exotic desert princess. I decided to add just a spray of my favorite perfume, _Amor Amor_. I left my room and started to walk down the stairs. Abe, Ivan, Dimitri and everyone else were down there waiting for me, talking amongst themselves but stopped as I came into view. I felt my face flush with all the attention on me but walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Kiz." Abe said to me as I got down the stair to him. I smiled and said a 'thank you' to him. I noticed that Mason and Dimitri couldn't keep their eyes off of me. I knew Mason still had feelings for me but I shook off Dimitri staring as just wishful thinking because of my talk with the girls a week ago. We all headed out, taking a few different SUVs. They were all black and lined up in a row in front of the house. It looked like something the president would be riding in. It probably had the same amount of protection as well.

I rode in the same one as Abe with Dimitri driving and Ivan sitting shot gun. They were both dressed in tuxedos so they would be attending the Ball also. The ride there wasn't that long and soon we pulled up to a big building, probably even bigger than Abe's mansion. We exited the SUVs, Ivan and Dimitri also. Some guy took the keys to park the SUVs. We all entered the building that was already filled with people. Right away I spotted José. I internally groaned.

For most of the night I avoided José and stayed closer to Abe, until Abe needed to go do some "business". He left me with Dimitri. I was slightly uncomfortable, more so for me, but I tried to ignore it. After a few minutes of standing there not talking at the same time Scarface and José both walked up to me and Dimitri. Scarface asked Dimitri to dance at the same time as José asked me. Neither one of us wanted to dance with them and Dimitri made up a lie that probably shocked us all.

"Actually, I was just about to ask Rose to dance with me…Rose?" He held out his hand. I smiled and took it. I was happy, even though I knew it was only to get them both off of our backs. We danced, silently to one song before I asked.

"Why?" He knew what I was asking, why did he make up a lie?

"I didn't want to dance with her and you didn't look like you wanted to dance with José since you were avoiding him all night." I looked over to see José and Scarface still in the same spot we left them. They were practically staring holes through us both. After two more songs of dancing we stopped and Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me along next to him. He pulled me outside into a beautiful garden. There were so many different flowers; I couldn't name any of them. I was too busy looking at the flower and I didn't pay attention to where I was going and ran right into Dimitri, almost falling over. Dimitri steadied me but came face to face with me.

The next thing I knew, my lips were on his. He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer while tangling his other hand into my hair. I stood on my tippy toes and put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. We stayed kissing for a few more minutes until suddenly Dimitri pulled away.

"Roz—Rose, I'm…I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened." He turned around going back inside, leaving me standing in the same spot confused with only one thought going through my head…

_I kissed Dimitri Belikov…and he kissed me back!_

* * *

**_So...how was it? Good? Bad? Well they finally kissed! Now their 'love' will grow, since they kissed. But don't worry, this story is far from over so stay tuned! R&R please! It means a lot and it makes me super, super happy when I read them and how you guys liked the chapter or support me and tell me to continue writing. Thank you!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am SO, SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a slight case of writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I couldn't put it all together. I've been stressed-a lot-lately, probably the reason for my writers block...but I'm back. School's just around the corner, 8 days to be exact, so I've been preparing for that. I'm going in 10th grade and in advanced classes, so during school, I'll probably be focusing more on studying and doing my work then writing and continuing the story. All I ask is not to give up on me. I WILL update, you just have to give me time.(: Well, here's chapter 10. I hope you like it...I'm not sure if its worthy, since I've kept you all waiting so long but leave me a review and I'll make sure the next chapter is even better!(:**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters. _**

* * *

**Chapter songs:**

_Heart Attack – Trey Songz_

_Live Free or Let Me Die – Skillet_

_**Chapter 10 – Live Free or Let Me Die**_

I didn't stay outside after Dimitri left me very long. I felt like I was being watched and I didn't want another repeat of almost getting kidnapped.

As soon as I walked back inside, José was at my side. I mentally groaned. It was _his_ eyes I probably felt outside. _Creep_, I couldn't help but think. José was good looking, nothing compared to Dimitri—or even Ivan—but good looking none the less. His outfit, a black tuxedo with a bow tie, gave off a _James Bond_ look. I don't think it fit him very well, though.

"Hey Rose." He smiled broadly at me. Even though I did think he was a creep, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi José. How's your night so far?" We actually got to the Dinner late…by about an hour. The Dinner has now been going on for about two hours.

"Wonderful, now that you're here." He smiled at me again. I rolled my eyes.

"I know. Everyone seems to say that. I guess I just make everyone's life much brighter." I grinned at him when he rolled his eyes and joined him when he started to laugh.

"Excited about school in three weeks?" José asked me. I looked at him, giving him an "are-you-serious" look. Was he really asking me about school? He laughed at my expression. "Why aren't you excited?"

"I don't like school…too many bitches who think they're better than everyone else." I told him honestly.

"You haven't even set foot in St. Vlad's and you assume there are 'bitches' attending?" He looked like I offended him.

"_Every_ high school has bitches José." I said, dragging out the word 'every', for emphasis. After that José changed the subject, I stopped listening to him about ten minutes later. He was talking too much. I looked around the room. There were guys lined up against the walls around the entire room. They looked like the guys in the secret service for the president. My eyes locked with brown ones—Dimitri's.

I quickly looked away and found myself looking into green eyes…Natalie Dashkov's eyes. She stood across the room in a dark blue empire waist gown that reached the floor. Next to her was Robert. I felt my eyes widen and my heart beat faster. _They were here._ Robert's lips pulled up into an evil grin and he looked to the left of him.

There stood a semi tall older looking man. His black hair was greying and he looked fragile. His jade green eyes—the ones just like Lissa's and Natalie's—were looking directly at me and I knew then that this was Victor. This was the man who was going after me. He must have realized that I knew and he smirked at me. I gulped and looked away towards Dimitri. He didn't see anything, he wasn't looking this way. I looked back towards where Victor, Robert and Natalie were only to find them gone. My heart beat even faster. I turned around and quickly walked towards Dimitri. I may be confused and pissed at him, but I didn't want to be kidnapped right now. I was almost to Dimitri when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around bringing my fist up—

"Jesus Christ Adrian!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Adrian laughed.

"I'm hurt Rose…were you really going to punch me?" I put his hand on his heart, faking feeling hurt. I rolled my eyes at him. He grinned.

"I…I thought you were someone else."

"Who? Belikov? Yeah, I'd want to punch him too." I shook my head and smiled.

"Why are you here Adrian? I didn't know Abe invited you…" Adrian smiled.

"Nah, he didn't. My aunt did." I looked at him, confused.

"Your…aunt?" He laughed and pointed to a woman across the room. She had a dress on that looked uncomfortable and like it belonged to a queen…like the Queen of England. I raised my eyebrows, since I couldn't raise just one.

"Tatiana Ivashkov. She's my great aunt but I'm her favorite…She favors me over my father." Adrian grinned at me. He's such an ass. The rest of the night consisted of me glaring at Dimitri, glancing at José and talking with Adrian. I couldn't wait to go home, and as soon as we got home, I went right to sleep.

* * *

"Get up Rose." I groaned at the person trying to wake me up.

"_Get. Up._" I mumbled a go away.

"If _you_ don't get up, I will drag you out myself." Finally I knew whose voice it belonged to. I picked up my head to look at my alarm clock. Bright red numbers flashed back at me. It was four-thirty in the morning. I'm going to _kill him!_

"Fuck off Dimitri." Was he insane?! No way was I getting up at four-thirty.

"Get the hell up Rose. You have ten minutes to get your ass up, dressed and down in the gym. If you're not there I will come up here and drag you down there, even if you aren't dressed!" It was two early in the morning for my usual attitude so I mumbled out a 'whatever' and slowly sat up. When he turned around to leave I flipped him off. "Put your middle finger down Rose." I growled at him as he left my room.

"Asshole." I said low enough so only I would hear. I got up and dressed in a pair of shorts and a sports bra. I grabbed a cut off shirt and put it over my sports bra. I put my hair in a high pony tail and slipped on a pair of running shoes. I headed downstairs to face the devil.

Once I got down to the gym I saw Dimitri sitting on the ground reading a book. He didn't even look up but told me to start running. I sighed angrily but did it anyways. We always ran about 30 laps so I did that many since he didn't specify how many. When I came back in, he set up the mats and practice dummies. At least I would finally be doing something other than lifting weights and running.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him after minutes of silence.

"You are going to practice hitting the dummies. They we're going to spar." I stepped up to one of the dummies and went to hit it. "Stop," My fist stopped in midair. I looked at him, slightly annoyed. "You're not even in the correct stance. Let alone you have your fist closed too tightly. If you have your fist like that and hit something—or someone—you can break your hand." I loosened up my fist and got into the stance he taught me weeks ago. I looked at him, to make sure I was doing it right. He nodded. I went to hit it again only to be stopped by him once again.

"What now?"

"You're not going to hit it right." I looked at him…he can't be serious.

"You've got to be kidding me! How am I supposed to hit it then Dimitri?!" He showed me and I looked at him like he was stupid and blind. He hit it like I would have, if he had given me the chance too.

"Oh my god. I would have hit it like that! Stop trying to find things that I'm doing wrong!"

"No you weren't. Take the advice Rose; I'm trying to help you." I screamed out in frustration.

"No you weren't Dimitri!" I screamed at him. How can someone go from kissing you one moment, ignoring you the next then criticizing everything you did after?

"Don't argue Rose." I scoffed at him.

"You're the one arguing with _me_! I don't get you Dimitri Belikov! You kiss me then leave me confused in the garden and now you're arguing with me and telling me I'm doing everything wrong!"

"The kiss was a mistake…It should have never happened." He told me.

"You didn't think it was a mistake when you were kissing me!" I screamed at him.

"Stop being childish Rose. Tasha would have accepted my advice." I looked at him. Childish? _He_ was calling _me_ childish?! And did he really just compare me to _her_?!

"You know what? Screw you! I don't have time for you." I turned around leaving a guilty looking Dimitri watching me go. I stayed in my room the rest of the day. I didn't come out for breakfast, lunch or dinner. At seven o'clock I texted Mia.

'_**Hey Mia, wanna hang out in like an hour?' **_She responded almost immediately.

'_**Yeah, sure. At your house or somewhere else?' **_I thought about it for a couple of seconds. I didn't want to be in this house right now, especially with Dimitri here.

'_**A night out in the town? Don't feel like staying in tonight.'**_

'_**Okay, I'll pick you up at 8.'**_ I texted her 'Okay' and put my phone down on my bed and started to get ready. I put on a pair of red skinny jeans and a red camisole. Grabbed my cropped black leather jacket and put it on. I found my black suede ankle high heeled boots and put them on too. Soon it was eight and Mia was outside. I left the house yelling out to whoever was listening, that I was leaving. Obviously the only person who listened would be Dimitri. He came out of the den, looking like he wanted to say something. He didn't get the chance. As soon as he showed himself, the only thing he saw was the door closing behind me.

"Hey Rose. What's got you in a crappy mood?" Mia asked as soon as I got in her black 2012 Toyota Camry. I took a deep breath and answered her with one word—name.

"Dimitri." Mia smirked, looking at me from the corner of her eye as she drove away from my own personal hell.

"Hmm…Why? Is he not pleasing you in the bedro—"

"Shut up Mia. He—I—don't even like him like that." I clenched my jaw and shook my head at her and she full out laughed. She turned to look at me as we slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Oh please! Both of your eyes search a room looking for each other. And when you spot each other you both light up. So don't give me that 'I don't like him'," She mimicked—tried at that, to mimic my voice. "Bullshit Rose!" I looked at her then quickly looked away.

"We don't 'light up'…" Mia snorted. "I'll tell you who lights up; you and Eddie!" Mia started to deny it and I knew I changed the subject.

We went everywhere. For a small town, it held the most expensive and luxurious shops in the entire world. We didn't buy anything, just looked, though. That got us dirty looks from the cashiers and workers, but we both just laughed at them. By the time we were ready to go home it was around ten. I forgot about everything; Victor, Abe, Dimitri, the fact that in a few weeks I'll be back in school, dealing with the snobs who think they're royals. For two hours I was able to be the Rose I've kept locked away for the past few years.

* * *

_**I have a question for you guys...Do you want a Dimitri point of view or Adrian's? Lissa's? Mia's? Just tell me and I'll try and write a chapter in one of their point of view. Remember to R&R! (:**_


	11. Chapter 11

******_Here's chapter 11...in Dimitri's point of view. XD The ending of this chapter was actually supposed to be in chapter 10 but I didn't think many people would have liked me if I left it at that, plus I didn't think I should have left you guys with a cliff hanger after not updating for almost three weeks. This hopefully makes up for it. I know it's kinda short, and I'm sorry about that, but I hope you all like or, hopefully, love it._**

* * *

******_Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy and all the respectable characters that she created. I, Brittany, in no way, own anything with Vampire Academy. I purely own only the plot and my made up characters._**

* * *

**Chapter songs:**

_Addicted – Enrique Iglesias_

_Suggestions – Orelia Has Orchestra_

_Some Nights - Fun_

_**Chapter 11 – Suggestions**_

**DPOV**

I am an idiot. I fell for my boss's daughter…_Zmey's_ daughter! I'm going to die a very painful death by the hands of _Zmey_, the snake. Not only did I kiss her—and liked it—but I said it was a mistake and had compared her to Tasha.

I take it back…I'm going to die a very painful death by Abe _and_ Rose.

"_Dimiiitriii_!" My eyes focused on Ivan who was sitting next to me but now was standing in front of me waving his hand in front of my face. "Damn, dude. I've been trying to get your attention for like an hour!" I rolled my eyes at him. It was not an hour…maybe five minutes at most…I hope.

"Stop exaggerating, you idiot. Pay attention to the girls!" Ivan wiggled his eyebrows, taking what I said to a whole other meaning. I punched his arm, giving him a 'you-know-what-I-mean" look.

"Oh, loosen up, you big, stubborn, not fun Russian!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am fun!" I said defensively.

"Yeah…when you were five." I ignored him and focused my attention on Rose and Mia. They were across the street, walking out of a store that held items that were _way_ out of their price range…_way_ out of _Abe_'s price range, and that's saying something. They were laughing uncontrollably and it was hard not to smile at them. My eyes landed on Rose. The weeks that she's been here for, I've never seen her smile like _that_. She's smiled a few times but never this one. This smile was one that everyone across the globe would stop to stare. It was _that_ beautiful. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now, plus she's always been beautiful, smile or no smile.

_Dimitri Belikov, stop thinking about Rose! You should be thinking about her _safety_ not how beautiful she is!_ My mind shouted at me…Great she's making me actually go crazy.

"Let's go Ivan. We have to follow them." I got up from the bench I was sitting at, kind of surprised that they didn't even spot us.

"You know Dimitri…don't you feel like a stalker or a pedophile… since you know, you're following around two seventeen year olds." I gave him a disgusted look.

"Ivan, only you would think of it like that. In reality, we're making sure two _seventeen_ year olds are safe. Not to mention the father of one of these said teenage girls is the one who hired us to follow her around." Ivan just looked at me like I was stupid. I sighed, exasperated. "I'm sorry, was that too much for your simple mind to comprehend?" Ivan narrowed his eyes. I laughed at him.

"I'm telling Olena how mean you're being to me! She'll have Yeva kick your ass!" Ivan smirked, thinking he'd scare me…he did but I won't show that.

"Whatever Ivan. You know Yeva can't even hurt a fly, let alone her six-seven grandson."

"Yeah…and I bet she just seen you say that. She's a witch, remember? So even if she can't kick your ass, she can curse it!" He's an idiot…I'm now convinced he's an idiot.

"She can see things Ivan, that's it. She doesn't have powers. You need to stop watching _Disney _so much." I told him.

"No! It's not my fault your nephew always made me watch that channel!" I looked at him, trying not to laugh.

"Ivan…Paul changed the channel once and you got mad at him and threw a hissy fit until he changed it back." Ivan looked horrified.

"Lies," He screamed out. "Lies, lies, lies!" Now I did laugh.

"I saw it with my own eyes. I'm not lying." I looked up towards where Rose and Mia were. They were headed towards us. Wait…shit! My eyes widened and Ivan saw. I heard him mumble "Well, yup…we're gonna die."

"Why the hell are you following us?!" Rose yelled out. I gulped. She was already pissed at me, now she'd probably kill me. I rid my face of any emotion.

"We're your guardians, we have to follow you." I said to her.

"No, Mason is. Sometimes you, never Ivan. Why is he here?" Ivan actually looked hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Mason got the day off to hang out with his friend Eddie; I took his place for right now." Ivan told her. We were told, by Abe himself, to never just have one guard with Rose. Victor wasn't just looking to kidnap her and kill her. He specifically told Abe, in detail, what he was going to do. He was going to make her suffer and make him watch. I hope Rose would never know what Victor wanted to do; I hope she never had to suffer any of it.

"Rose, can I talk to you…alone?" I interrupted whatever Mia was saying, who gave me a dirty look. I looked a Rose. She hesitated but obliged anyways. I walked a little ways away from Ivan, who was giving me a weird look, and Mia, who was looking at me like she was going to kill me and eat me for dinner. Once I got far enough away I spun around, Rose almost crashing right into my chest. I wish she had, so I could pull her into my arms—stop. Could I go even one minute without thinking about her?! "I'm sorry."

"I'm—what? Oh." I smiled at little bit.

"I'm sorry. What I said to you, it was uncalled for. I should be grateful of you. I've been training you hard and you didn't really complain. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you and said what I said." She looked a little taken back.

"I'm sorry too. I kinda pushed you to say what you did, with the way I treated you." I shook my head. She had nothing to apologize for, it was all on me. I was sincere in my apology but I also apologized so I could trail her without her getting pissed off. I needed to be worried about someone going after her then her not spotting me.

"Hey, Lovers…let's go. We need to get home before Abe freaks." My eyes narrowed to slits as I heard Ivan say 'lovers'. I noticed Rose, whose cheeks were pink.

"Shut up Ivan. You know nothing about love, let alone lovers!" I said to him walking towards him. He smirked.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you ask Vika?" I froze and all I saw was red.

"You touched…my little _sister_?!" I looked at Ivan. He looked like he was going to puke. Puking was the least of his problems when I got a hold of him. I started to walk towards him again with my hands in fists at my side.

"I was kidding! I was kidding! Oh god…wrong thing to say, huh?" he let out a nervous chuckle. "Go easy on me?" He said before he bolted to Mia's car. "Uh, yeah…I'm just gonna hitch a ride with the girls. See you at home Dimitri." He got in to the car. Mia followed him smirking. Rose was laughing uncontrollably while hunched over yet still walking towards Mia's car. Ivan looked at me from the passenger seat and whatever he saw made him scream to Rose to "hurry up and get in" and to tell Mia to "drive". I turned around and jogged over to my car. Even though Ivan was with them, I still wanted to be close enough just in case something happened. I quickly started the car and started to drive behind them.

I can't believe Ivan had the _nerve_ to even say what he did about my sister. Viktoria was the same age as Rose and Mia and he felt like a stalker slash pedophile just _watching_ them? If he actually did touch her, wouldn't he feel like a pedophile _then_?! _He makes no sense_, I thought as I slowed to a stop behind them at a red light.

Once it turned green they were off and I was behind them. I never saw the car speeding straight, aiming for Mia's car, until it actually collided into them. I smashed my foot down on the breaks but it was useless. I crashed right into the back of them. The last thing I saw before everything went black were Victor's men getting out of a car and pulling Rose out of Mia's.

I knew I failed her. I knew I had failed Abe. I hadn't done my job of protecting her. The night I had stayed with her in her room, I had promised I'd protect her. She was sleeping when I made the promise, but I had still made it. I let the darkness take me; there was no reason to fight it. I was a failure either way.

* * *

_**Don't kill me! Please? :D Ooh, I wonder if everyone is okay? R&R...and tell me your thoughts, and maybe what you think is going to happen next. I'll try and update again maybe next wednesday at the latest. If not then maybe friday, because school starts thursday...sadly. Anyways, R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm back! Hopefully! I know it's not that long, probably not even that good, but I figured I'd just upload it the way it was. You guys have waited long enough. I want to thank you all for being so understanding. Hopefully you still will be, because I might not update for awhile again. I need to start packing...I'm going to be moving, finally. I want to thank **RozaRoseBelikov**,** Miss Abbie Marie**, and everyone else who reviewed. They all made me smile and be thankful that you all understand and even take time to read my story even though I have irregular updates.  
Anyways, on with the chapter. This one doesn't have a songs listing, just because I didn't have time to go through songs to see which ones fit. Well, I hope you all like the chapter, even thought it really just a filler.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Dancing with the Devil**_

**DPOV**

Everything was white. It was bright, too bright. The floors, the ceiling, the walls; all white. There was nothing here, just plain white walls and floors. Where the hell was I?

Suddenly everything changed. I was in a…house, in a living room? The walls were a tan color with a dark brown wooden boarder on the floor. There were two black sofas and a dark brown coffee table in the middle of the room. On the walls there were pictures. I walked over to them, shocked. The picture was of me and Rose, with two kids. One was a boy, maybe five years old. He looked like my nephew Paul. He had my hair color and skin tone but Rose's eyes. He was a mixture of me and Rose. He was standing next to me in the picture. The other was a little girl, maybe two or three years old. She was sitting on Rose's lap. She looked like a little miniature Rose with my hair color and eyes. Everything else was Rose.

There were a total of four pictures on the wall. One of us all, one each of the kids and one of me and Rose…on our wedding day? She was in a beautiful strapless white dress that reached the floor. I was in a black tuxedo, standing behind her, my hands wrapped around her waist. We both had big smiles on our faces. We looked happy.

"Daddy! You're home!" I spun around after hearing two voices shout. They were the two kids from the pictures. The little girl ran, well more like wobbled, towards me. Raising her hands above her head; she wanted to be picked up. I picked her up and immediately she wrapped her little arms around my neck. I hugged her back. This little girl was my child. She was mine and Rose's child. She was _our_ child. I felt my face light up into a grin.

The little boy hugged my leg. I picked him up also, hugging him back. "I missed you Daddy." I smiled.

"I missed you too buddy." I hugged him tighter.

"Matvei Ivan Belikov and Anastasiya Marie Belikova, get off of your father! He's had a long day at work. Let him relax a little bit before you jump on him." Rose rounded the corner into the living room. My eyes dropped down to her stomach that was round and swollen. She was pregnant again. I smiled. Then she vanished. All three of them vanished replaced with blackness.

I heard a faint beeping sound. A heart monitor? Was I in a hospital? I couldn't open my eyes. I tried and I tried, but very exhausting. Soon I found myself falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time I woke up I heard someone speaking. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't place who it belonged too.

"—must know something. He _has_ to know something about it." _What?_ "…Belikov and Zeklos were tailing them…Belikov was the only one left. Rosemarie, Mia and Zeklos were taken." _What!?_ "No, Belikov is still unconscious." _No I'm not!_ "Never mind I take it back…Yeah, I'll call you later."

"Belikov, can you hear me? Belikov…Belikov…Dimitri!" Now I know who it was.

"Darius…must you be so annoying?" I grumbled out, opening my eyes slowly.

"Nice to see you too boss." Darius said. I groaned. I haven't seen Darius in weeks. He was still a sarcastic asshole.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, I asked you just to hear you talk." Darius glared at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You were in a car crash. Ivan, Mia and…Rose were taken. Well, that's what we think. They weren't in the car. We think Victor and his men had something to do with it." He said.

"Son of a bitch. Does Abe know?"

"…Yeah. He's not very happy." Darius looked at me. "Dude, you have enough evi—"

"It's not enough. We don't have enough evidence to prove _he_ did it."

"Dimitri, why are you stalling?" Darius looked at me, giving me a knowing look. "It's because of her isn't it?" He ran a hand through his black hair that reached his shoulders while sighing. "Dude…you fell in love with the man's daughter?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked past him, looking out the window.

"You know damn well what I'm talk—" He was interrupted by the door to my room being slammed open.

"I want to know what happened and I want to know _now_! I want to know how a _trained_ agent could let a seventeen year old go missing, let alone the girl who he's in love with!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There Abe stood, in the threshold of my room, in all his gold earrings, flashy scarf glory…and boy did he look pissed.

"I know I'm sorry—wait _what?!_ I'm not in love with her!" Maybe if I say it enough it'll become true.

"Oh, please Belikov. Denial won't work. I saw the way you looked at my daughter. Now I want you to use those eyes and that brain of yours to help me track her down or else you won't ever be able to see her again." I looked at him for a few seconds before nodding my head. I looked towards Darius.

"Give me my clothes and get me out of this god forsaken hospital."

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Leave me a review! (:**_


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note(Again?! I know I'm sorry!): **

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated this story in a long time...I think? I've had a big writers' block. I have no idea how to continue it. I _will_ continue it though! That I do know. **

**Good news, I hope, I have a new story. It's kinda just to try and get rid of my writers' block. The idea has been running around in my head for a while so I thought, why not? So I wrote it. It's called _Don't Let The Dead Bite_. Here's the summary:**

_The world is no more, taken over by the undead, Biters. Rose never thought she'd have to fight for her life...especially against things that just want to eat her. On her way to go get her parents, she meets Dimitri. When a herd of Biters breaks into their camp, they are forced to split up, making Rose continue to get her parents alone. This is where the story picks up._

**I know. Zombies?! But Yeah...I'm a very big fan of The Walking Dead and I haven't seen anyone put our favorite VA characters in a world filled with Zombies. If there is a story out there like that then I really need to find it and read it! **

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter update, I wish is was, but I just don't know how to continue it right now. I will though! **

**And if none of you have ever watched The Walking Dead, you should! I think NetFlix has seasons 1 and 2 on there, but I'm not sure. If not go to www . amctv shows / the-walking-dead / episodes / season-1 /days-gone-bye (without the spaces) This link will take you right to episode 1 of season 1. I wouldn't watch the show if you get scared easily or get anxiety from scary things. But it's a really good show, so watch it! (: **

**Again, I'm very sorry for this not being an update but I will try!**

**-Brittany**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

Okay, so first off, I am _so so so_ sorry! This is going to be a quick author's note, don't worry.

I am deeply sorry for not updating either one of my stories. I have a valid excuse though! Around the third marking period in school(around February or march) The amount of work I was given increased a lot. I wasn't even able to keep up with it, resulting me in failing the marking period for two classes and my averages for the less extensive classes to even drop. I spent my time trying to keep up with all the work and all the tests and quizzes this state makes us do. Long story short, after the second marking period it all went downhill and I had absolutely no life other than school and homework. It was quite sad really.

Good news though...

SCHOOL IS ALMOST DONE! I have four more days of school itself but I'll have to go back to take my regents. And possibly have to go to summer school.( Also very sad) But more good news, I'll be able to update again! I've already planned out the next chapter for _Don't Let The Dead Bite_ but I'll soon have _Caught On Love'_s next chapter planned out also. So, be looking for those sometime in the next few weeks or so.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating and for this not being an updated chapter. All in due time though!

-BritLynn


End file.
